No Turning Back
by KellanCougar
Summary: Two things happened that summer. Both were to have lasting consequences. When his world suddenly implodes, Emmett reaches out to his best friend to make sense of it all. But his newfound happiness comes at a price. All Canon, Vamp/Human, Rated M, lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**No Turning Back**

This is my first fic so please be kind! I would appreciate a review if you like what you read.

All updates appear initially on my blog (http:/borntobeacullen(dot)blogspot(dot)com)- check it out for some, um, 'inspiring' pics of the divine Emmett and Mr Lutz! Let's just say that a fair chunk of this story was inspired by my simply staring at his beautiful lips!

Canon, lemons aplenty.

DISCLAIMER: All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bella's POV**

It feels like I've known them forever.

The Cullens are an enigma in this town; only those they trust are invited into the family's inner sanctum. I guess they are a little different from your regular folk being dead and all. Well, 'dead' is a pejorative term when applied to the Cullens – the more accurate word is 'vampire'.

I grew up in Phoenix with my mother, but moved to Forks when I started high school. I should explain that Forks is my dad's home. He grew up here and is as much a part of the place as the constant rain. This is where I met the Cullen family and discovered their secret.

I was rather quiet and awkward at school, but found myself drawn to the secretive and reclusive siblings as is by a higher power. Or maybe it was just because they were so mysterious and attractive – two things I would have dearly loved to be at that time. It was later that I discovered who they really are and learned their history.

I had become close friends with Emmett; he had an evil sense of humour and his pranks were legendary in the Cullen household. Emmett was a big, muscular senior who made me feel safe and protected walking the high school halls. As the other students avoided the family at all times, I found them to be my salvation. Emmett's wife, Rosalie, however, was less tolerant of our friendship and hid her resentment poorly behind a thin veil of sarcasm and the occasional outburst. I let it slide as Emmett adored her and the rest of the family treated me as one of their own. It helped that they didn't kill humans of course...

Emmett's little sister, Alice, was in my year along with her boyfriend, Jasper (whom I later discovered was her husband). Alice and I bonded despite our obvious differences (she being beautiful, confident and loved to shop; myself being plain, clumsy and wearing whatever my hand grasped when I opened the wardrobe door in the mornings). Alice saw me as her ongoing pet project.

Jasper was formal and restrained around me but with Alice, he was as a planet orbiting its own sun. She filled his world with radiance and, in return, basked in his love for her. Together they radiated happiness.

I found Emmett's younger brother, Edward, to be rather distant. It was difficult to engage with him as he rarely made eye contact, preferring instead to devote his time to music and books. I persevered whenever we crossed paths trying my hardest to elicit some form of response. The usual result was a somewhat distracted and brief utterance before he would once again excuse himself and return to his books.

After finishing our junior year of high school, Alice and Jasper took an extended holiday to Alaska, which prompted their adoptive parents to take a break themselves. Dr Cullen was owed a significant amount of leave from the hospital and his wife, Esme, (a lecturer at the college in Port Angeles) was on summer break. They took themselves off by private jet to their own island. This sounded unbelievably grand to me. When I later asked Emmett about it, he just laughed and said that Carlisle had purchased it years before as a gift for Esme. I was curious that the concept of money never seemed to interest them – I later learned that Alice had a lot to do with their cash flow and guaranteed a never ending supply of available funds. An almost limitless budget was a foreign concept to me; at the time, I worked at Newton's store on the weekends in order to supplement my book collection and replace my meagre collection of clothes as they wore out. Money was hard earned and appreciated all the more for it.

During a leisurely afternoon at the Cullens', I learned that Edward had decided to move out of the main house, ostensibly to concentrate on his composing. He had prepared a smaller home in the grounds of their palatial residence and, with Emmett's help, moved his substantial music and book collection to its new location. As the day wore on, I noticed that Rosalie was becoming progressively more edgy and tense than usual around me. Later that evening, following my departure, the situation escalated out of control.

Telling me about it the next day, Emmett said he had thought she was joking when she told him she was leaving.

~xxXxx~

**Emmett's POV**

"Emm, you need to choose."

At her tone, I looked up from the game I was idly watching.

"Choose what, babe? What's up with you tonight?"

"The human girl. Bella. I just don't understand why you feel the need to be around her. Her scent is everywhere. On your clothes, all over the house ...I hate it. Why must you pollute our home with reminders of her?"

I was taken aback at the venom in her voice.

"Aww, come on, babe. Bella's cool, for a human, and she's fun to be around. You know that Carlisle and Esme think of her as another daughter. School's over - when am I going to get to hang out with her if you don't want her in the house?"

"That's not my problem, Emm. Edward has moved out – do you really think he would have done so if it weren't for your little friend? We all weaken now and again; if one of us leaves it too long between hunts, do you need me to spell out what could happen?"

I looked at her, confused.

"But, Rose, we all hunt regularly, and Jasper's making a real effort, not allowing himself to get too thirsty. And if he doesn't have a problem with Bella, then I don't see why you would. He is the most likely to lose control around her, after all. And as for Edward, I'm pretty sure he just wants some time alone. You know how he gets every few years. He wants to vent his frustrations into his music."

"Emm, I don't want you to see Bella any more. As your wife, I forbid it."

I laughed at this. _She's kidding_. My laughter petered out as I looked up at her face, expressionless. _She's serious._

"Rose, are you telling me who I can be friends with?"

"No, Emm, I'm telling you to choose. Which do you want more, your marriage or this friendship?"

I looked at her for a long moment. "Rose, babe. Why are you being like this?"

"She's Alice's friend. Let Alice spend time with her. Your place is with me. We've got the whole summer and I want us to go away somewhere. I refuse to be trapped here while everyone else is away having fun."

Her voice got progressively louder as her temper escalated. This jealousy was not an attractive feature, and I realised that both her jealousy and her temper had worsened over the past months that we had been at school.

I tried to reason with her.

"But, babe, we had a break before exams. We went to the house in Alaska ... and you know that I don't feel right leaving Edward on his own. He barely speaks to anyone outside the family and I feel better if I can be here, in case he needs to talk."

"Oh really?" _Is she sneering at me? _"Is that the real reason? Are you sure you just don't want to leave your precious Bella?" She spat the name as if it were poisonous.

I shook my head, unable to believe her hostility.

"Rose, I think you should calm down and then we'll talk about this ..." With ferocity, she smashed a lamp over my head. "Babe! What are you _doing_?"

"You don't love me!"

The screeching coming from her was so uncharacteristic that it was both shocking and terrifying. She lunged toward me, trying to beat me with her fists in her rage but I grabbed her arms, easily able to stop her while looking at her with disbelief.

"CHOOSE! CHOOSE!" she screamed; her beautiful face twisted with rage.

~xxXxx~

**Edward's POV**

I could hear screaming coming from the main house and for the longest moment could not place the voice. Then I heard a crash and Emmett's cry of surprise. I bolted upright and ran at full speed to the house, throwing the door open just in time to see Rosalie beating Emmett's chest, and he, looking panicked, trying to restrain her. I found myself wishing Carlisle and Jasper were here to calm and reason with her as I intervened, pinioning her arms to her sides. I grimaced at Emmett over the top of her blonde head as she tried to wrench her arms free.

"Emm, how did this happen? Her thoughts ... she's so angry at you. I know you guys have been having problems, but this is crazy."

Rose growled and struggled in my vice-like grip.

"Let me go!" she snarled.

Emmett looked at me in surprise.

"Problems? What problems?" He sounded so stunned and sincere that I knew he honestly had no clue.

I thought back to a week ago, when I had been idly playing piano in the music room. Rose had been entertaining vindictive thoughts toward Bella, which I found disturbing. I usually tuned my family out, but this turn of events had me listening carefully for possible signs of future trouble. There were also angry thoughts of isolation and dissatisfaction mixed up in her head that I could not understand. Her mind was like an angry lion pacing in a cage. I had tentatively listened in to Emmett during the days that followed and, to my surprise, found that Rose rarely featured in his subconscious thoughts. He thought nothing bad about her; it just came across as subdued frustration. I found the atmosphere between them to be negatively charged, and it was for this reason that I decided to move out for a spell.

"Rose, go outside and cool off. I'll be in here if you need me." I waited for her to slowly leave the room, the fight seemingly knocked out of her for the time being. I turned back to Emmett.

"Emm, we need to talk. Man to man. I've been trying not to listen, but I have eyes. You two haven't hunted together for a while, and you rarely seem to think about her in a (_oh, man, this is awkward)_ sexual way. Have you two been, ah, (_hell, I wish Carlisle were here to do this) _intimate recently?"

Emmett shrugged and kicked at the rug, morosely.

"Nah. We've been together so long now and she just doesn't seem interested in me that way much these days. I try, man, I really do, but she just makes excuses and goes out to tend to the horses." He threw himself down on the couch in defeat. "I shouldn't have to beg, Edward. She's my wife."

My toes were curling with embarrassment at this revelation. My own experience in this area was, well, none. My family were always very sexually active – in fact, I often had to go for a hunt just to spare myself the sounds and thoughts emanating from their rooms. Although it should have been our father's job to have this talk with him, I knew that my usually happy go lucky brother was hurting and needed to share the burden.

"What sparked this row today? What was the catalyst?"

Emmett took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"She thinks I spend too much time with Bella. She told me to choose, Edward. Choose between my wife and my friend, my first human friend in over 80 years. I find Bella endlessly fascinating, and seeing the world through her eyes is fun. Fun is something that has been in short supply for me lately." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

"What do you need, Emmett? Do you want to take a break, or something? Maybe go for a long weekend hunting trip?"

Emmett didn't get the opportunity to answer as it was at that moment that Rosalie stalked back into the room to make her announcement.

"Emm, I've decided to make this easy. As you clearly cannot choose, I will do it for you. I'm leaving you. I will be packed and gone from this house by daybreak. I'll talk to the rest of the family when they return." With this parting shot, she spun on her heel and walked upstairs to pack.

Emmett watched her go with a look of sadness and finality on his face.

~xxXxx~

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

**Bella's POV**

I rocked up to the Cullen house, my truck's roaring engine announcing my arrival. I turned off the ignition and looked over to the door, expecting to see my usual welcome party but, strangely, Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and climbed out of the cab. Perhaps he'd gone hunting with Edward or something. I tried the door, found it open and decided to wait for him in the big sitting room. Eyeing the leather couch, I made a beeline for it and flopped into it gratefully. I'd spent the morning unpacking heavy boxes at the store, with no help from anyone, and I ached. I'd been tempted to stay home but Charlie and Billy were watching sports. I couldn't take their teasing and questions about boys (and my lack of one) so I had grabbed my keys and took off.

I must have dozed off, as when I awoke the house was dark and silent. I reached for the table lamp but it must have been moved elsewhere so I gingerly made my way to the door without incident or injury and flipped on the lights. It was then I noticed the dark shape of Emmett standing in the garden, seemingly staring into space. Sensing me moving around, he turned and slowly trudged back up to the house. I opened the door for him and went back to the couch. Something was wrong. Unspoken questions hung in the air as I waited for him to say something.

"Can I get you a juice, Bella?" He seemed awkward, uncomfortable.

"Emm, why didn't you wake me? I'm sorry I came over unannounced; I guess I should have called. I just didn't realise how tired I was. I can go now. This is me leaving." I was babbling as I struggled to my feet again, grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"It's ok, you don't have to go." He didn't meet my eyes and I paused, confused.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the family? Has something happened?" I was scared now and questions fell freely from my lips.

He sighed and said nothing for what felt like an hour. Then he looked up and met my gaze steadily. "It's Rose. She left me."

My breath caught in my throat. He looked so beaten that I wanted to throw my arms around him and comfort him in that moment but I was frozen to the spot.

"I didn't think she was serious at all but I guess, looking back, we had drifted apart and I didn't notice. We hardly ever spent any quality time together alone anymore and it wasn't until Edward pointed it out that I realised that we hadn't hunted together for months. I just go with Edward or Jasper these days. She was always so angry but wouldn't talk about it. I subconsciously avoided the issue by not being alone with her. That's really bad isn't it? My marriage is over and I can't even defend myself. I let it happen. I don't even know how to feel; I should be devastated and yet I feel almost relieved. It's been so tense for months and now ..." He tailed off with a non committal shrug.

I felt his embarrassment at his open and frank admission of his failure.

"Will she ... will she come back? After she calms down and talks to Carlisle or Jasper...?" I hesitated. It was utterly wrong that I felt a sense of relief that Rose was gone. She was so hostile and cold toward me that her leaving felt as though a weight had been lifted. I could be friends with Emmett now and not feel guilty about it. _I'm so selfish. Emmett's in pain and I'm thinking of myself._

"She was pretty convincing when she left. She says she's gonna talk to Jasper and Carlisle but I can't see her coming back here. Now that she's made the break I think she'll go live in Denali while she figures out her next move."

"Would you take her back?" I asked tentatively. This was no time to put my foot in my mouth, which was my usual affliction in awkward situations.

He breathed out hard. "I ...I wish I could say yes to that but I've not been able to make her happy and maybe this is for the best. I want her to be happy, Bella, I really do. And if being away from me makes her happy..." He paused. "Wow - I guess we really are over," he finished wonderingly.

"So no one else knows she's gone yet?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Edward does. He witnessed the whole thing. He was very upset - it turns out that he moved out because of the tension in the air and not because of ..." He stopped suddenly.

"What? Not because of what, Emmett?" I sensed his sudden unease and it bothered me. He looked down at his feet unwilling to meet my gaze. I swear he would have been beet red if it were possible. "Emmett? What are you not telling me?"

"She was jealous, Bella." The words were said so quietly I thought I had misheard him. He raised his head and met my eyes. I felt a trickle of apprehension run down my spine at his gaze.

"Bella - she was jealous of me and you."

~xxXxx~

**Emmett's POV**

Bella was looking at me as though I had grown another head. I wondered if she had understood my meaning.

"Rose hated me being friends with you and it festered inside her until she had convinced herself that I was ...," I faltered, unwilling to say the words that I knew would end our friendship for good, "she thought that you and I ... she thought that we ... _(deep breath, Cullen)_ she thought-I-was-in-love-with-you." The words came out in a garbled rush as it that would somehow dispel the meaning around them.

She gaped at me in astonishment. I walked toward her holding out my hand in reassurance.

"Bella, say something please..."

I heard her clear her throat as she walked straight past me to the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator door open and then the pop as she opened a bottle of juice. There was a click as the bottle was placed on the counter top and she reappeared in the doorway.

"Let me get this straight – Rose left because she thought you and me were ... together? Where would she get an idea like that? Is this my fault for hanging around so much? You know, you could have told me to go and we could have just hung out at the store or at school. Oh god -I've ruined everything. Your family are never going to want to see me again after this." She buried her face in her hands. I couldn't stand it.

"Bella this is not your fault. It's Rose's and mine. We stopped trying and somewhere down the line we just stopped working. When I met you things were already starting to go bad. I tried – I loved her so much and, after all, she saved me. She was so strong - she kept me sane when I was new and adjusting to this life. The others had to have noticed the shift if Edward did. Alice probably saw this in her visions weeks ago and chose to not say anything. She wouldn't have acted on it if she thought things might change. It's totally possible that she and Jasper have gone away to give us time to fix things but, unfortunately, it was just too late for that in the end. The family will be sad and they will miss her but, in the end, they will understand." I felt uncomfortable as this was the longest speech I had ever given.

I looked over and saw that she was shaking. I sat down a small distance away from her and tentatively touched her shoulder, trying to reassure her that this would be ok, that we would be ok. With one finger I brushed her hair back from her face and she looked up at me, her deep brown eyes shimmering with tears. I leaned over and put my arm around her shoulders pulling her in to my body and rubbing her arm in an unconscious gesture.

"Emm, your wife just left and you're comforting me? I think you have this backwards."

She sighed heavily and turned in my arms, hugging me to her in a warm embrace, her face buried in my shirt.

My arms gingerly encircled her as I pulled her closer to me, breathing in her intoxicating scent at the same time. I had always tried to ignore her human scent as it was unthinkable for her to be considered 'prey' and, given the amount of time we spent together, I had developed an immunity to it out of necessity. However the sheer closeness of her right now, pressed against me, sent a wave of desire over me that had nothing to do with my thirst. This revelation sent my confused mind into a tailspin. My lips found their way to her hair and I kissed the top of her head, hoping she wouldn't pull away from me and ruin this moment. I heard her breath catch in her throat and I winced, wondering if I had gone too far. _What am I doing? Stupid stupid stupid._

"You smell really good." I heard her muffled whisper, her face still pressed against me, not moving at all. "I noticed that when I first met you. It's weird."

"I smell weird?" This took me by surprise and I leaned back to look at her.

She straightened up, refusing to meet my eyes, and replying awkwardly, "No, I said you smell really good – it's weird."

_She likes the way I smell. Feeling's mutual there, love._ I chuckled. Although she was still looking down I could see a blush had spread over her cheeks – something which always caused her immense embarrassment but which in turn caused more blushing as a result.

"Well, I'm glad you like my 'smell'. Is that all you like about me?" I asked teasingly.

She looked up, surprised. "Wh...what?"

I looked at her steadily. Her brown eyes widened as her pupils darkened. I found this automatic response very erotic, but made no further move toward her. "What else do you like about me?" I repeated.

"Emmett ... what do ... what are you... saying?" She was staring deep into my golden eyes, transfixed, and I noticed that her lips had parted slightly as her breathing accelerated.

"Bella, I ... like you. I find myself waiting for your visits and I'm disappointed if I don't see you every day. Truth is I miss you when I'm here alone. And before you ask ..." I touched my thumb to her mouth gently to deter speech, "I have felt alone for quite some time."

~xxXxx~

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't breathe. His cold thumb on my mouth was unexpectedly gentle. It took all my reserve not to lick it to see if it tasted as good as his scent suggested. My mind was a maelstrom of thoughts all competing for supremacy: _he's married! She left him! But he loves her doesn't he? He says it's over... he likes me...he misses me... he likes me ...can we really do this?_ This last thought caused goose bumps to break out in a wave down my arms and thighs. I couldn't deny that a small part of me had always desired Emmett, but I had quashed that idea early on in our relationship as just being his friend was exhilarating enough. Besides – Rose had scared the hell out of me.

I realised that my breathing was becoming ragged, as his stunning topaz eyes gazed into mine. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Emm – are you suggesting that ... you... and I ..." I couldn't finish the sentence. It took all my control not to touch him. My hands were shaking and I trapped them between my thighs.

Emmett grinned and my heart rate upped another notch. He touched my cheek so gently that I thought I imagined it for a second until he cupped my chin and slowly raised my face level with his. Time slowed as I met his gaze and saw such adoration in them that I couldn't help but lean in toward him. My lips were a whisper away from his and my breathing was embarrassingly loud. _He must be able to hear my heart galloping. Oh god. Ohgod ohgod ohgod._

He leaned forward infinitesimally, closing the gap between us until it seemed that my whole body was bunched up in anticipation. My eyes were already half closed when I felt the briefest brush of his cold lips on mine. He pulled away a fraction and breathed in sharply. His eyes were closed for a second and then they slowly opened. I looked into their depths questioningly. A teasing half smile appeared on his face before his lips slowly found mine again, this time fully and with intent.

Time stopped.

My mind screamed _I'm kissing Emmett! I'm kissing my best friend! What does he expect? Am I ready? _Then the kiss deepened, my lips moving in harmony with his, and my mind was silent at last. He tasted divine. I wanted to swallow him in, to never let him go, this taste too good to lose. In a bold movement I sucked in his bottom lip and he growled in response. That growl went straight to my groin and I felt myself getting wet. My hands reached up, one tangled in his hair while the other caressed his neck. I felt shockingly wanton and pressed my body against his. His arms held me tightly against his muscled form as his tongue pressed for entrance to my mouth. My lips parted willingly and I felt faint as his tongue touched mine and started a delicate dance. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. I realised I had stopped breathing but just as I felt about to lose consciousness the kiss ended. I gasped for air whilst at the same time mourning the loss of his mouth on mine.

I felt his lips graze my neck and I stiffened in shock. My nipples hardened involuntarily into painful peaks as his breath whispered along the length of my throat.

"Don't..." I gasped.

"Don't what?" he murmured against my skin. "Do you want me to stop? Is this too much?"

"No, god, no. Just don't... don't bite me... Please Emmett ..."

He pulled back in surprise. "I'm not going to bite you, Bella. You're safe with me. Don't you trust me? I need to know or we can't do this."

I dragged my head upright to look at him. His kisses had drugged me and I wanted more - much, much more. I swallowed hard, my mouth dry.

"Don't stop, Emm. I trust you. I swear."

He chuckled deeply as he lowered his face to my neck again, his tongue tracing patterns from the hollow of my throat to the delicate skin of my outer ear. He nipped at my earlobe before lightly dipping the tip of his tongue into my ear causing my whole body to shudder with desire. His breath on my damp skin sent a fresh wave of wetness into my panties. I wondered, distractedly, if he could smell it.

As he nuzzled my neck his fingers tangled themselves in my hair. My chest was heaving with every breath. Nothing had ever felt this good. I felt him hesitate before pulling himself away from me. My skin burned with the loss of contact. He gazed deep into my eyes for a long second.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I have to know before this gets totally out of control."

The only response I could give was a nod, as I didn't trust my voice to remain steady enough to answer him.

"So, what say we move this to a more comfortable location?" He touched my lips tenderly with his own, and in a flash had picked me up, and carried me upstairs to his bed. _Vampire speed – WHOA. _

My body was now within easy reach of his roaming hands. Those same hands pushed up my shirt to reveal my belly and his fingers danced over the bare flesh causing it to ripple and jerk in response. I gasped aloud as his lips found a sensitive spot just below my belly button and gently mouthed and kissed it before running the tip of his tongue across my lower belly in a lightning fast sweep. _Holy hell, I'm going to go insane before he's through with me._ I reached out blindly for him, needing to touch some part of the perfect vision in front of me. He captured my hand before it found him and slowly sucked the length of my little finger into his mouth, his tongue flickering over the tip and under the nail. I took a deep breath and, although my cheeks were blazing like a sunset, met his gaze. He knew exactly what effect he was having on me. He raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Emm ... take your shirt off ... please ..." I mumbled, trying to help with the buttons.

He reached up, tore the shirt off over his head, and tossed it to the other side of the room. I swallowed hard. He was solid muscle. I knew his arms were big and strong, but I still wasn't prepared for the beauty of his bare chest. Open mouthed in wonder I finally got to run my hands over his cold chiselled torso and hear his gasp of pleasure as my thumb brushed his nipple. Curious, I leaned forward and tickled it with the tip of my tongue. He groaned. Feeling a little bolder I sucked it into my mouth and felt it harden.

"Hell, Bella ..."

He pushed me back against the pillow and kissed me deeply, his body pressed against my belly. I could feel his arousal clearly through the denim, which both excited me and terrified me in equal measure. When he pulled back I saw that his eyes had darkened noticeably. His large hands fumbled with my shirt buttons as he tried to expose me to his gaze. My fingers helped and finally it fell open. I shook it off impatiently and my bra straps fell down my arms. I giggled nervously. Emmett was staring at me as though I were a priceless statue he had just uncovered. His hand tentatively cupped my breast through my bra and gently squeezed.

Courage came from nowhere.

"Take it off, Emmett," I whispered.

For a second he looked floored as if he had imagined it. Then he reached around me and expertly flicked the catch. My breasts sprang free from their confinement and I shrugged the flimsy garment off, dropping it over the side of the bed. Emmett just stared at my breasts in a private moment of worship before clasping and claiming them in his hands. He lowered his mouth to the swollen tips and began to suckle. I was not prepared for the sensation and my panties were now drenched with my arousal. I saw Emmett's nostrils flare and it was then I knew my answer.

My head fell back as he sucked first one peak and then the other, squeezing my breasts together making it easier to suck both in quick succession. He continued back and forth creating a blazing trail of desire between my nipples, stomach and groin.

"Oh god, Emm ... that is so good..." I whimpered, my thighs rubbing themselves together in a vain attempt at relief.

I jolted suddenly as his hand cupped my crotch through my jeans, massaging the seam into my hot, wet core. I was burning alive, thrashing on the bed and cursing as his hand kept up a firm, circular motion, grinding the fabric where I needed it most. I felt my muscles bunch and tense as heat rose rapidly through my body before convulsing into a white-hot, blinding orgasm. A scream ripped from my throat as pleasure engulfed me; meanwhile Emmett's hand continued to slowly stimulate me until my spasms subsided and my breathing came back under my control.

"Was that your first?" he breathed down my ear. I flamed red and nodded. "I hope it was worth the wait," he teased. "Let me know if you'd like more and I'll try to oblige."

_If? IF? Was he freakin' insane?_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Turning Back**

I so want to be Bella in this chapter. Just sayin' ...

If you like this, please review!

Please remember that you must be over 18 to read this fic.

DISCLAIMER: All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Bella's POV**

He sat back on his heels looking down at me with undisguised anticipation. In his eyes I saw the predator, his true nature, ever present beneath that perfect exterior. I licked my lip at that slightly disturbing thought but couldn't deny the fact that it excited me. I stretched out, unfastening the belt of my jeans and releasing the zipper. Then, in one movement, I raised my legs and slowly pushed the denim down over my thighs and knees, finally letting the garment slide over the edge of the bed on to the carpet. I was now naked apart from panties and very obviously wet from Emmett's ministrations. His eyes slid down to my thighs; I could feel the heat in his gaze as it swept back up my legs to the flimsy fabric. He looked feral in his need for me. Adrenalin pumped through me as I saw the remaining gold in his eyes diminish to a thin ring of colour, almost engulfed by the black. It was at that point I almost lost my nerve.

Emmett very slowly stood up from the mattress and without breaking eye contact unfastened his jeans, ripping them off in a swift movement. He wore nothing beneath and was now fully exposed to me. He was naked, beautiful... and hard.

I felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. My head spun at the sight of him. I was not prepared for this moment. All of my teenage years I had expected my first time to be a clumsy fumbling affair, most probably in the back of a station wagon owned by the boy's mother. Never had I dreamed it would be in a king size bed, nor with the marble god standing before me now.

"Hope this is ok," he said softly, "things were getting uncomfortable." He knelt down on the bed and stroked my face. "Just so you know, the smell of your pussy is driving me crazy and I can't hold back much longer. I have to taste you."

As he spoke his fingers had moved to my panty elastic and, as I watched, two disappeared beneath. I gasped as they stroked up and down before settling at my wet entrance. One fingertip tested my reaction as it slid inside just a fraction. It withdrew for a second then re entered, this time up to the first knuckle.

"Bella, you have to tell me if I hurt you."

I shook my head as I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. He removed his fingers from my panties and I saw the wetness on them before he touched them to his mouth and sucked them clean.

"You taste divine," he said, his eyes fixed on mine, "and I want more."

His big fingers easily hooked the sides of my panties and drew them down my legs leaving me bare to his gaze. I was torn between extreme embarrassment and a lust I never knew I possessed. Emmett gently lifted and parted my knees, dipping his head to my heated centre. I felt his cool breath on my folds before he ran his tongue experimentally though them in one swift motion. This action caused my heart to hiccup before starting to race once again. He took his time, worshipping my sex with such love and devotion that I felt unworthy of him. His tongue began swirling around my clit, tickling it and nudging it. I felt the warmth flood my body at the sensations he was creating. My fingers were in his hair as I silently encouraged his efforts, my knees wide open to allow him full access to my body. When I plucked up the courage to look down, I saw him watching me, his eyes never leaving mine as he relentlessly pushed my body toward the orgasm I could feel building rapidly. The intensity of his unwavering gaze was my undoing. As he continued to lick me I collapsed back on the bed, my body tensing in a moment of intense burning heat before the climax seared through me. I wailed his name as my back arched off the bed with pleasure.

"That's two," he whispered, sliding up the bed to me.

His lips met mine and I tasted my own juices. I found this oddly arousing. His tongue traced under my top lip before once again begging entrance into my mouth. I opened willingly, the kiss deep and full of promise.

"If you want me to continue, Bella, I need to hear you say the words."

I was confused. "You want me to beg, Emmett?"

"No, my love, I just wanna know that you're sure. Tell me what you want and it's yours."

I took a shaky breath and looked him deep in the eyes. _I want him so badly I can't stop now. _

"Fuck me, Emm. I want you to fuck me... right now."

His eyes fully darkened - the gold now little more than a hint in the abyss. He swallowed and nodded, sliding his hips into position between my spread thighs. As he hovered above me, his huge arms supporting his weight, I felt his cock touch my opening. _No turning back now. _It nudged again, seeking entrance. Emmett tensed his body and slowly pressed onward, his eyes scanning my face for fear or pain. I felt the head of his cock slide in, ably assisted by my abundant wetness. He stopped suddenly.

"This may hurt – I'm so sorry."

He thrust with more intent and I hissed as I felt a shock of pain before his huge cock eased in, inch after inch of him, stretching me wide open. His eyes were half closed, his muscles tensed with restraint. I felt my mouth drop open as the realisation hit me that Emmett's cock was now fully inside me ... and it felt incredible. He paused, breathing heavily, looking to me for permission to continue.

"You're amazing," I whispered. "Kiss me."

His lips came down hard on mine as he slowly started to move. We found a rhythm and I found myself lifting my hips to meet his thrusts, my legs wrapping themselves around him to pull him in to me. My hands were clawing at this back, desperate for as much contact with him as possible as he surged in and out of me. His mouth found my throat, kissing and nipping along my skin driving me to fever pitch. My head fell to the side issuing silent permission for him to continue. I felt Emmett's low growl against my skin as his thrusts grew more urgent. My breathing was so shallow I felt light headed. I welcomed the touch of his cool skin in marked contrast to my own, on fire from his touch and kisses. Orgasm threatened to overwhelm me, different to before and more intense. As Emmett's huge cock pumped in and out of me tension coiled in my stomach, a pooling of sensation that took me completely by surprise. I screamed as my body clenched around him, the strong spasms jerking me up off the bed.

Emmett groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Bella ... FUCK. I can't... hold... back..."

I heard a deafening crunch.

I realised simultaneously that Emmett was no longer on the bed with me and that there was dust in the air. I sat up and saw Emmett standing at the window, his back to me, sparkling in the early light of the sunrise. He was breathtaking.

"Emm...? What happened? Talk to me."

He turned to face me, his eyes full of pain.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I thought I could control myself but ..." He looked down, his shoulders slumped. "I'm weak. I wanted to bite you. It's instinctual. At that moment it was all I could think about and I had to get away from you before ..." He swallowed hard, unable to finish.

I got up and walked over to him, feeling no shame in being naked around him. My arms encircled him and I pulled him close, shushing him gently and kissing his neck. He pulled me close into a tight hug and we stayed that way for a long moment taking comfort in each other.

"I thought it was the blood on my thigh that made you run. It doesn't matter Emm – you didn't hurt me. See?"

I forced him to look at me for reassurance. His eyes were golden; he was once again in full control. I heard a wry chuckle and looked around for the cause of his amusement. It was then I saw the hole in the wall, a hole that was the size of a large clenched fist.

"You ... punched the wall?"

He shrugged apologetically. "Doesn't matter. I can fix it. Next time I just have to be more careful and have something nearby that I can use to ...vent my frustration." He grinned, biting his bottom lip suggestively. "Maybe I'll install a metal bar that I can bite down on when I come ..."

I blushed from my feet to the roots of my hair and subconsciously tried to cover myself with my hands.

"Emm..." I hesitated. "Was it ... was I ok?"

"Hell yeah!" he grinned and swept me up into his arms, spinning me around in a familiar gesture.

I giggled at his enthusiasm. "So you don't regret it? You really want to... do this again?"

His answer was to kiss me hard, obliterating all cohesive thought. For some reason, incomprehensible to me, this beautiful man desired me. Who was I to argue?

~xxXxx~

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Emmett's POV**

_Oh hell. The smell of her neck ... the taste of her pussy... _

Bella had left for home a while back and I was alone again in the house with just my thoughts. I was amazed that the whole thing had happened. If I had been human I would have dismissed it as a dream. But she was no dream – I could still smell her all over the house and all over my bed.

I wandered through to the bathroom and flipped on the shower. I urgently needed to talk to Edward and it wouldn't be fair to him for me to go around smelling like sex (_smelling like sex with Bella.)_ That is if he was willing to listen. I stepped into the hot water and started the washing ritual, my mind flying back to the night's events.

When she had kissed me back I thought that she would come to her senses and pull away. When she didn't, I was amazed to find that I could retain full control even while tasting her mouth and smelling her blood pumping through her neck. The scent of her when she was aroused was dizzying. It was all I could do not to rip her clothing off then and there, the need for her overriding all common sense. When she ordered me to take off my shirt my cock had hardened painfully in my jeans. Her fear mixed with her arousal was intoxicating – her bravery astounded me. She had offered herself to me fully, given her ultimate gift to ME. I almost couldn't think after her breasts were revealed to me – the exquisite rich pink nipples sitting high on her chest so utterly perfect. But even they paled into insignificance next to her tight, hot, wet sex. The taste of her still lingered in my mouth - truly the nectar of the gods. It had been an honour to watch her face as she came, totally open and unashamed, in my mouth. I could have stayed there for hours making her whimper and scream if it hadn't been for my hard cock dictating the agenda. I had guessed she was a virgin, although the subject had never been discussed. I saw the desire on her face when I stood naked before her but when I entered her and felt her maidenhead give, the guilt that I had caused her pain, even for a second, was crushing. Making her forget that pain was my goal – I wanted her first experience to be pleasurable and to forge a happy memory for her. I knew that her body welcomed me and I held back from thrusting too hard with great difficulty. I truly hadn't anticipated the reaction I would have to my rising pleasure. I was used to biting, sucking and generally all forms of rough sex that vampires are built to withstand. The overriding urge to bite down hard on Bella as my orgasm peaked filled me with terror and my fist found the wall before I tore myself away.

I shook my head with regret as the last of the soap sluiced away and I flipped off the water. I padded back to my room and threw on some sweats before making my way out to Edward's cottage. I hoped my brother would be able to help me with this as I would usually ask my father, Carlisle, for help with such a delicate subject.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Turning Back**

As a point of interest, both Stephenie and Kellan have stated that they are huge fans of Muse. Therefore, I'm pretty confident that Emmett is a big fan too!

Thanks go to FanficReader for her suggestion to extend the chase scene!

DISCLAIMER: All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 3**

**Edward's POV**

I heard Emmett before the knock came at the door. I let him in and went back to my chair, waiting for him to settle. I sensed he was holding something back from me as his favourite Muse track was running through his head in an effort to mask his thoughts. Something was definitely up.

"Hey Emmett, what's on your mind?"

He smirked at my lame attempt at humour and sat down on the couch.

"I need some advice, bro. I've done something both stupid and incredible at the same time, and I don't know where to go from here."

He ran his hands through his hair in a despairing gesture and exhaled loudly.

"It's Bella. She and I ... we ..." He fidgeted in his seat, his elbows on his knees, and head in his hands.

"You and Bella, what? Emmett? What did you do?"

He shifted uneasily before looking at me.

"She came over last night, after Rose left. I found her asleep on the couch; she must have been waiting for me. When she woke I told her about Rose and the whole fight issue. She was mortified that Rose left because of her and I tried to explain that it didn't matter, that it was already over ..."

I raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

"Anyway, we talked and then I ... kissed her... which kinda led to more..." He twisted his hands together, looking embarrassed.

His thoughts cleared somewhat and I got a glimpse of Bella through his eyes: her head thrown back, groaning in pleasure. _What?_

"You – made love – to Bella?" I was incredulous. "How could you be so irresponsible? Is she hurt? EMMETT?" My anxiety level rocketed at thought of Bella in the hospital, or worse.

"Chill, Edward, she's fine. She's better than fine, actually." He had this goofy grin on his face. "I was really careful with her and she was just incredible. It's just that when I was about to come ..."

_Too much information, Emm._ I winced as his thoughts unfurled clearly; all effort at restraint forgotten in his moment of reflection. He scowled at my expression.

"Look- I'm sorry, Edward, but I need to talk about this." He raked his fingers through his hair again. "When ... it happened ... I wanted, no I _needed_, to bite her. I hate myself for that weakness. When I was with Rose it was all good- we could bite and pound on each other, no problem. But Bella's so delicate that I ended up putting a fair size hole in the wall to prevent myself from doing what feels natural to me. What would you do, bro? How can I keep my self control and still lose myself in her?"

I sighed. He looked so concerned, his thoughts centred squarely on Bella and his fear of hurting her.

I felt a pang of inexplicable jealousy. Bella confounded me. Her thoughts were totally blocked - something I found utterly frustrating. So much so, that I actually found myself avoiding her most of the time so I didn't have to deal with it. This saddened me. Emmett was right - Bella was pretty amazing and I would like to know her better.

Thinking back to when she first started at Forks High School, it had been Emmett who had befriended her. When the family asked him why, he simply said that she was different from the others, and that he felt totally at ease with her. They had quickly bonded over weekend calculus study sessions at the library which, in time, naturally progressed to her coming over to the house. I'm still not entirely sure that much actual study went on - in my opinion it was just an excuse for them to watch trashy tv together.

Let's be honest, they had few other shared interests: Bella loved books and Emm loved sports. Emm read nothing more taxing than the baseball scores, and Bella was an accident waiting to happen on any regular day. Even as friends they were an unlikely pairing, but it was their shared sense of humour that crossed all barriers. Emmett would regale Bella with tales of the pranks he had played on Jasper and I over the years, and they would giggle like children. It drove Rosalie crazy that Emm would laugh at stories about their classmates and some of the odd, and often downright weird, customers that came into Newton's store. Rose, along with the rest of us, found school tedious and made no effort to interact with the humans whereas Emm just looked for the fun in everything. I envied that about him.

His decision to tell Bella about us caused some intense family conflict, but in the end he turned out to be right. Bella did not run screaming to tell the whole town; in fact she just calmly accepted the fact that her new friends were different and carried on as normal. Only Jasper struggled with his self control around her; he and Alice tended to stay in their room whenever she came over. Bella always seemed a little sad about that.

I had just assumed that their friendship would grow more relaxed now that Rosalie had left. She and Bella had never got on. However - it appeared that events had now taken an unexpected turn.

_I should have paid more attention when Bella started coming over. Perhaps this whole situation could have been avoided._

This thought startled me. Was I sad that Rose and Emm were over? Or was I jealous of Bella and Emmett?

I hesitated.

"Don't you think it might be better if you kept your distance from her, Emm? The risks are high - this could so easily end badly."

"What? NO! I don't want to stop seeing her, Ed! I know it probably seems repulsive to you, one of us with a human, but I don't want it to stop. Everything is fresh and new when you see it through her eyes. And plus, she's smokin' hot." He grinned at me.

More recollections of his night with Bella were running through his head - was he doing this on purpose? I stood up abruptly, rubbing my temples.

"If you plan on it happening again I can only suggest that you hunt first. It may damp down the urge somewhat. If that doesn't work, then you may have to find somewhere to go that has stronger walls. The main house can only take so much. You know better than I just how many cracks you and Jasper have had to repair since we moved here."

I took a shaky breath, unable to believe what I was about to ask.

"How do you instinctively react when you (_oh god how to put this) _pleasure yourself?" My eyes were screwed shut, my hand kneading my forehead. "You don't punch the walls then, do you? I know it's hardly the same when you're... alone _(please let this end soon)_ but couldn't you somehow divert your ... urges ... away from Bella?"

Emmett was mercifully humming the song in his head again. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me thoughtfully. He stood up slowly.

"Thanks, Ed. You've given me something to think about." He walked to the door and turned to look at me, a huge grin splitting his face. "Oh and just so you know, you seriously need to get laid, bro. It'd sort you right out."

He ducked as I lunged for him, and all I could hear was his chuckling as he ran back to the house.

~xxXxx~

**Emmett's POV **

Back at the house, I ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door, flopping down on the bed. Edward had made a good point. I had to find a way for me to make love to Bella again and not risk her life because, let's face it, the thought of never touching her again caused me near physical pain.

Turning my head I nuzzled my face into the pillow, inhaling deeply. The sheets were laced with her scent, the memory of our night together sending shudders through me as my mouth automatically filled with venom. If she were here now, what would we be doing?

Echoes of Bella flooded my brain in full colour surround sound. I heard her asking me to undress her and then begging me to fuck her. I remembered in perfect detail the beautiful sight of her body bucking and heaving as my tongue forced orgasms from her damp flesh, her pulse hammering under the fragile porcelain skin.

_Damn it._

My hand slipped to my crotch and traced the hard outline of my cock through the worn denim, wishing it were Bella's warm hand exploring my body. With a sigh I released my belt buckle, popping open the top button and slipping my hand inside. My eyes closed as I rubbed the flat of my hand over my length, feeling it swell still further. Popping open the rest of my fly I pushed down the denim just enough to free my erection, feeling it slap against my belly.

I figured that, although masturbation wasn't something I resorted to often, I could use the opportunity to test Edward's theory. I needed to practise the art of restraint if I wanted to stay inside Bella while her soft, warm body exploded around me...

I gripped my shaft, slowly moving my fist back and forth. In my fevered mind the hand belonged to Bella; I could almost feel the silver ring she wore rubbing against my flesh as I slowly pulled up and down. Rolling over onto my side I gripped the pillow tight against my face, her scent overloading my senses as my thumb smeared pre come down my length like natural lubricant. My thumb and forefinger made a tight ring around my cock head as thoughts of Bella's tongue licking my flesh flashed through my mind. She had sucked my nipple with no encouragement and I wondered if she would show the same enthusiasm with my cock. Would she find that repulsive? There were so many things I'd love to share with her...

_She came so hard when I licked her pussy._

That one thought ignited my desire for her and my movements became more desperate, pleasure building as my mind threw up jumbled images of Bella's spread thighs ... Bella gasping beneath me ... Bella kneeling before me, her beautiful mouth open and willing...

I started to stroke myself harder, feverishly, forcing my body toward certain pleasure. Venom pooled in my mouth again and I swallowed hard. _I can't bite her. I can't bite her._ My stomach tightened as my bliss point approached rapidly. I released my death grip on the pillow and reached out blindly looking for something, anything, at that moment to prevent me biting the hell out of the pillow over my face. My hand found a heavy paperweight that Rose had left on the nightstand and I gripped it tight as my orgasm hit, hard. I roared out my pleasure, pumping what felt like endless streams of come over my chest and belly.

I felt the paperweight crack and crumble in my hand as my pleasure peaked, and slowly calmed. I opened my eyes and looked at the contents of my hand. What remained was mostly shards and dust. I grinned. The pillow had survived intact, which meant my diversionary tactic had worked. This was progress.

But right now I really needed another shower.

~xxXxx~

**Bella's POV**

I woke and stretched, feeling refreshed and a little ... sore.

The clock showed it was past noon. I had slept for, what, 9 hours? What on earth had I done to...?

_Oh!_

I sat up suddenly, panicked.

_Charlie._

I got home so late - Dad must be going nuts.

_Grounded again. Great._

I jumped out of bed and, dragging on my robe, ran downstairs to see what mood he was in and rehearsing possible excuses in my head. Instead of his scowling disapproval I found a note on the counter which simply said:

"Bells – Letting you sleep in as you were up so late studying. Hope you got lots done. I'll be home late tonight. Save me some dinner. Dad."

I sagged down into a chair, relief washing over me.

_He doesn't suspect anything._

I got up and fetched the juice from the refrigerator. After a deep mouthful I allowed my recollection of the previous night to trickle through to the fore.

_I had sex last night. With Emmett. We had sex and it was amazing. _

I tried to remember if we had made any study plans for today. I knew I had to go over there and face him, and that it should be sooner rather than later. I didn't regret what had happened, but I wondered if things between us would become awkward now that our relationship had abruptly changed from best friends to... what?

Lovers?

Or worse... friends with benefits?

_Oh god, no, please don't let him think that._

I shook my head to clear it, finished my juice, and slowly climbed the stairs to shower and change.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in my jeans and red shirt, damp hair combed out and fluffed around my shoulders to dry. I forced down some cereal and quickly washed up my dirty crocks before heading out to my truck.

Arriving at the Cullen house, I fought an overwhelming sense of panic. What if we had ruined things between us? A line had been crossed and our actions couldn't be undone. Was Emmett regretting it, even now as I sat here outside the house? I rested my head on the steering wheel and breathed deeply, my eyes closed.

"Bella!"

My eyes snapped open and there was Emmett at my window, his smile causing my heart to stutter. He pulled open the door, leaning on the frame, extending his hand.

"You comin' in, babe?" He raised an eyebrow, suggestively.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and my breathing accelerated, despite my fears. As I didn't trust my voice enough to speak, I simply blushed, climbing out of the cab into his welcoming embrace.

He carried me into the house, kicking the door closed behind us. He bent his head and softly kissed my lips without losing stride.

"God, I missed you."

I giggled. My arms tightened around his neck.

"Emm, it's only been a few hours!"

"That's too long, babe. Far, far too long..." His lips met mine once more and I returned the kiss hungrily, my worries falling away at his touch. He chuckled at my response.

"So, Miss Swan. What shall we do this afternoon? Do you feel like a session of calculus? Or maybe a session of something else ..."

I bit my lip, and prodded his iron bicep, faking a serious look.

"I don't know about calculus, but I really think someone needs some workout time. You're getting a little soft and flabby around the edges..."

I yelped as he delivered a stinging slap to my backside. He growled down my ear, sending shivers all the way to my toes.

"You are so gonna pay for that, missy. And I get to choose how ..."

He turned and carried me back outside, past my truck, to the garage where his big blue jeep was parked alongside Edward's Volvo and Esme's Mercedes. Swinging me round, he dropped me into the passenger seat, buckling me in before climbing in the other side. His eyes were sparkling with mischief, sending a rush of adrenalin coursing through me. We drove out of the garage at speed, heading down the driveway toward the main Forks road.

"Where are we going, Emm?" I tried to turn in my seat.

"You'll see." I could hear the smile in his voice.

The jeep hurtled down toward the road at breakneck speed. We were approaching what looked like a dead end when Emmett turned abruptly down a dirt track, the jeep bouncing over ruts in the mud. I was beginning to understand why the jeep had a harness rather than standard seat belts. I hung on tight to the overhead straps as we turned a sharp corner into a wide open space. The jeep came to a sudden stop. Emmett was at my door unbuckling my harness before the engine roar died.

He lifted me out, pinning me instantly against my door with his hips. My breathing hitched.

"Emm?"

His only response was to run his thumb over my lower lip, lightly dragging it down. His eyes burned into mine.

"You have to pay for that comment you made earlier. So - this place is where my family and I come to play ball. No one else comes here." His eyes darkened. "And here's what's gonna happen: we're gonna play a game of tag. You have to try to outrun me while I hunt you down. If you can evade me for five minutes then you win and I take you back home, safe and sound, no punishment. But if I catch _you_, then I win the prize of my choosing."

His eyes raked over my body and I felt totally naked in that moment. My knees were shaking. He dangled the jeep keys in front of my face.

"I have to give you a sporting chance, so you can take the jeep. Do not leave this clearing for your own safety. Now – go. As soon as you get across the field the five minute count starts."

He pulled me in for a blistering kiss before releasing me with a low growl. I stumbled on weak legs around to the driver's door, fumbling with the catch. On the second attempt I managed to ram the key into the ignition, the engine bursting into life. I took off, somewhat jerkily, across the field, turning the jeep around to face him when I reached the far side of the clearing.

I revved the engine nervously, looking at my watch, waiting for his first move.

I saw him circle round to the left, slowly at first, allowing me to easily follow his movements. I could feel his intense gaze on me from across the field as he waited for my reaction. I cautiously turned the wheel and edged in the opposite direction.

A split second later, he disappeared. Taking no chances, I accelerated into the empty clearing, my eyes trying to spot him against the trees. I saw a blur to my right and stomped on the accelerator, turning the wheel sharply and spraying earth behind me as I bounced forward, narrowly missing a rock to the side of the clearing. Emmett's throaty chuckle echoed around me and my head spun round trying to pinpoint the direction.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of white on my right, but it vanished before I could even be sure I had seen it. But then it caught my eye again, almost immediately, this time on the opposite side of the field. The sheer speed of him was unnerving. I reversed up and turned, unintentionally spinning my wheels, trying to isolate Emmett's location whilst on the move.

I heard laughter floating across the field toward me.

_He's toying with me. He's almost ... HUNTING me. Is this what it feels like to be prey?_

The idea terrified me. Adrenalin spiked through my bloodstream, my breath coming in short bursts as I tried to find an escape route. I looked around again seeing nothing but swaying trees. Was it just the breeze moving them? I strained my ears for a sound, any sound, to give me a clue.

Then I heard it... the low menacing growl so close I truly believed it came from inside the jeep. I felt his breath on my neck - the goose bumps on my arms bore testament to my terror. Without stopping, without thinking, I gunned the engine and took off around the perimeter. I now focused solely on keeping moving, leaving a decent distance between me and the trees to try and spot movement.

For the briefest second I thought I had him, but a second glance revealed that it was just wildflowers bobbing on the edge of the treeline. I shook my head.

_I'm hallucinating now. Great._

THUD.

The jeep tilted suddenly; the front wheel had caught a rabbit hole. My heart was in my mouth as I realised that I could be in real trouble. I revved the engine and slipped the clutch trying to encourage a little grip out of the Wrangler's tyres. The rear wheels spun, tearing up the grass, trying to find purchase in the dirt.

Nothing. I threw the gears into reverse and tried again. The engine screamed at my efforts but nothing was shifting. I was pulling on the steering wheel trying to somehow encourage it to move.

"Come ON!"

The jeep suddenly lurched sideways, the wheels back on level ground again, the engine roaring. I heard a hiss to my left which I guess could have just been the wind...

_He's close. Close enough to..._

I cut off that line of thought before it could fully form. I pressed the gas pedal to the floor, forgetting I was in reverse gear.

_FUCK._

The jeep flew backwards and I stamped on the brake before I hit anything major. The engine idled as I allowed myself a fast look around. No sign. Nothing.

A gust of air took my breath and blew back my hair. I was starting to panic, my breathing shallow, fear trickling like ice down my spine.

I threw the Wrangler into gear and took off, bouncing unevenly over the terrain, braking sharply when I heard a low, guttural whisper close by:

"Not long now ..."

I made a fast, ill advised, circuit around the rocks, almost tipping the jeep as I mounted the edge of the rock with two wheels. There was a loud thump as I levelled off. I heard laughter again in the distance and my name being called in a childlike sing song manner:

"Bell –a ... Bell-a... I'm coming for you..." It cut off into a menacing snarl.

At that point I just wanted to run. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I could barely draw breath. I accelerated across the entire breadth of the sports field in record time, intending to save valuable seconds at the far side by handbrake turning. What I actually did was stall the engine.

_SHIT._

I turned the key and the engine choked but wouldn't start. I tried again, and again, panicking until it suddenly caught and roared to life. Relief washed over me for a split second until I felt the jeep drop down and refuse to move no matter how hard I stomped on the gas.

_Another damn hole? Must be a big one this time. Hope I haven't broken an axle._

I revved the engine impatiently, but nothing happened.

I turned in my seat, the blood draining from my face as I saw Emmett's huge frame standing behind the jeep, holding it still. I couldn't stop my sharp intake of breath at his sudden appearance. He stared at me for the longest time, his black eyes unfathomable, and a rumble emanating from his chest.

"I win," he growled.

I glanced at my watch.

"Actually ... umm ...I think you'll find that _I_ did." I tapped my watch. "It's been over five minutes and... you didn't tag me when you caught the jeep, so technically ..." I tailed off, seeing his expression cloud, wondering what it was that drove me to keep talking in the face of fear.

He walked around to the door and leaned on the roll bar, staring into my eyes and making me dizzy. There was a long silence; I could hear my pulse in my ears.

"Well then, I guess I better get you home. Rules are rules." He pushed himself back from the door and reached for the keys I was holding.

I looked down at my hands before straightening up in my seat.

"Your rules, Emm. Not mine."

He froze before looking down at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"If ...if you had won... you would have chosen your prize. Well, I want the chance to do the same." I stumbled over the words in my desperation to be heard.

After a beat he took a deep breath.

"Name your prize, Miss Swan."

I opened the door and he moved aside, letting me out. Closing the door, I looked him straight in the eyes. Mimicking his earlier actions, I backed him up against it, pressing my hips into his.

"Don't move, Mr Cullen. I won this game and I intend to claim my prize."

He stood stock still as I ran my finger along his jaw line, down the V in his shirt and down across his abs until I reached his belt. He watched, not moving or speaking, as I slowly loosened his belt buckle, pulling it free from the belt loops and throwing it onto the back seat of the jeep. I slid my hand brazenly down over his crotch for a moment, hearing him draw a sharp breath. The top button opened easily, the hole well worn. The others popped open as I pulled at the fabric, revealing my prize beneath. My breath caught as I realised that Emmett was clearly no fan of underwear.

I sank to my knees in the grass, pulling his jeans down just enough to allow me access to his now impressive erection. I wanted this so badly. As I reached for him, I fervently hoped that I could please him even half as much as he had pleased me the night before. Wrapping my hand around his enormous girth, I sat for a brief second just appreciating the beauty before me. Looking up, I saw him watching me, his eyes black with want. Holding his gaze, I leaned forward and allowed my lips to caress the tip of his hardness before running my tongue experimentally around the top of his shaft. His mouth went slack and I heard his breathing deepen involuntarily. I licked my lips slowly before sliding my mouth down to take in the top of his cock, enjoying the taste and feel of a man for the first time. I sucked gently and heard his soft moan. Feeling braver, I slid my mouth down further still, eliciting a loud groan from him. His strong hand came to rest on my head, gently encouraging me to continue.

I settled into a comfortable rhythm, alternately sucking and licking his hard flesh. With no warning I would suddenly sink my mouth down deeply, taking as much of him in as I could. This caused him to gasp and cry out loudly, his hand fisted in my hair. My hands continued to massage the base of his cock, the movements feeling so natural and perfect with him. When I looked up again, I saw that his eyes were closed, his head thrown back in pleasure. I ran the flat of my tongue over the glossy head before flicking gently at the rim, wanting only to please him, to drive him into blissful oblivion.

"God ... BELLA ..."

His groans of pleasure turned me on to the point of madness.

"Stop ... Bella... stop ..."

His hands stilled my movements before he pulled away from me. I protested, feeling the loss of him acutely.

He pulled me upright, kissing me hard whilst unfastening my jeans. Without warning he spun me round, bending me, face down, over the bonnet of the jeep. My jeans were pushed down to my ankles, my panties torn in his haste, leaving me completely open and exposed to his gaze, my arousal evident. I felt his cool hands over my hips and belly, his thumbs caressing the curves of my backside. Leaning over me, he pushed up my shirt, trailing kisses slowly from the nape of my neck down the length of my spine, nipping and sucking gently until I was trembling with need, my breathing hoarse.

"Emmett ... please ..."

His only response was to run his hands up my arms and hold my hands prisoner, whilst continuing to kiss and lick at my neck and ears, driving me totally insane.

This torment was clearly my punishment for my earlier comment.

_Remind me to be flippant again if this is what happens._

When my breathing became so ragged that I was struggling for air, he released my hands and gripped my hips, his cock pressing at my wet entrance. He entered me swiftly, fucking me hard and fast, the force of his thrusts pinning me to the car. My body responded as though made solely for him. My orgasm built rapidly, the angle of my body making his cock nudge repeatedly against my pleasure spot. My stomach muscles tensed and shuddered; heat rose in my face as I hovered on the brink... pausing ... pausing... and then screaming his name as my body exploded around his thrusting cock.

He held me tight as my body thrashed around him, gradually calming and relaxing into a state of near bonelessness. However, as he lifted me up, I saw that he was still hard and very clearly not satisfied.

I snuggled into his neck as he held me close.

"Emm? Did you not... enjoy yourself?"

His jaw tensed and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Emmett?"

He kissed me softly for a moment before lowering me back down.

"After the last time we were together, I tried to find a way to control my urges. I... I think I can now, but I'm so scared of hurting you..."

"I know you can. You just need to believe in yourself. Let me help, Emm. I want to do this for you."

I kicked off my jeans and dropped to my knees once more, rolling my tongue around his hardness, tasting my own juices on him. He hissed as I started to suck him again. My hands also worked his shaft; he was far too big for me to take all of him into my mouth. Desperate to increase his pleasure, I speeded up my movements and was rewarded with a throaty moan. He leant back against the jeep, one hand pressed against the door while the other held my head tightly in place. He started to gently thrust into my willing mouth, meeting my rhythm and growling low in his throat.

"Hell, Bella... I'm gonna... god yes... fuck it fuck it... FUUUUUCK ..."

He threw back his head, growling like a bear, and pumped what felt like gallons of come down my throat. I swallowed as fast as I could, eager to please this incredible man.

As we came down from our mutual high, I noticed the hole in the door where the handle used to be, and a pile of shiny shards on the grass...


	4. Chapter 4

**No Turning Back**

I sense that Emmett's repair bills are going to be extensive!

This next chapter was written entirely between the hours of midnight and 5am ... that appears to be when my creative mojo kicks in! So onward ... fancy a first date?

DISCLAIMER: All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 4**

**Edward's POV**

I walked up to the main house, noticing Bella's truck in the driveway, she and Emmett nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I had been hoping to go for a hunt with Emm but it looked like I was in for a solo lunch date this afternoon.

I turned to leave when I caught the unmistakable sound of the jeep coming up the drive. I leaned against the ancient truck as the jeep rounded the trees at speed and, in true Emmett style, skidded to a stop outside the house amidst a spray of gravel.

Bella was laughing; her hair all messed up from the windy drive, her hand in Emmett's. She looked relaxed and happy. Emmett saw me waiting and beamed good naturedly. He burst out of the jeep, running round to release Bella from the harness.

"Hey, Edward! What's up, bro?"

I shuffled awkwardly and looked at my feet when I noticed Bella smiling at me.

As I looked away I caught Emmett's thought:

'_I wish he'd say what his problem is with Bella. He can't even look at her. Can't he even try? Not even for me?'_

When had he gotten so perceptive? It's not as if I was exactly a chatty person at the best of times. _He thinks I don't like her. He's so wrong._

I sighed heavily.

Since our chat that morning I had not been able to think of anything or anyone else. Images of Bella and, worse, of Emmett and Bella, (_thanks for those images, Emm) _had been going through my mind and I could find no escape. After Emmett left I had tried to work out exactly why I felt so ... worried? No. _Jealous_. When it came to him and Bella I felt jealous, pure and simple. What baffled me was why now? Why THIS girl? And a human, to top it all; a human who smelled so... enticing, that it made it impossible for me to fully enjoy my usually satisfactory diet. Not a change I welcomed.

"I... ah... I'm off for a hunt and I was wondering if you wanted to join me. I caught the scent of a new herd coming through and thought we could take advantage but if you're busy we can do it some other time."

Emmett glanced at Bella for a second and she shrugged and nodded, clearing her throat.

"After this afternoon's 'rehearsal'," she stammered, blushing, "I think you should go. You earned it."

_Too much information! _I cringed, grateful for her blocked thoughts.

"Ok babe. Do you want to wait in the house for us to get back?"

She exhaled and shook her head.

"I better get home and get dinner started for Charlie. He's pulling a late one and he'll be starving when he gets in."

I could see how disappointed Emmett was but he hid it as best he could. He swept her up into a tight embrace and I looked away as he kissed her goodbye. When they broke apart Bella, looking flushed and breathless, stumbled as she climbed into her truck. Emmett caught her before she fell, depositing her safely in her seat before leaning in the window for a last lingering kiss. As she pulled away he slapped the roof of the cab in farewell.

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"So – are we hunting local or going further afield?"

Emmett's eyes were only lightly tinged with black - nowhere near as dark as mine. With the family out of the house I'd lost my usual reason to hunt regularly; subsequently I'd left it a few days longer than I really should have. To be honest, my throat was on fire.

"Local, if you don't mind. I'm too thirsty to wait."

Emm nodded in agreement and we took off for the forest. As we approached the river we slowed and I looked at him curiously.

"So what happened to the jeep door? Did you lose your temper or something?"

He paused and then smirked.

"I took your advice, bro - about diverting my attentions away from Bella at the, ah, crucial moment? Let's just say I found a way to do just that but it means that other stuff gets a bit ... mangled."

He choked back a laugh at my expression. I looked at him askance, my brow furrowed.

"Glad it worked. Do I want to know how the jeep came in for such punishment?"

"I don't know, bro – do you?"

I decided I really didn't.

Walking along the river I caught the scent of deer and paused. Looking at Emm I could see he had the scent too. We jumped the water and ran silently towards the tantalising aroma. The deer, upwind of us, were completely oblivious of our presence. Venom pooled in my mouth. I shouldn't have waited so long because now I was going to need more than one to kill this burn. I saw a large female drinking at the water's edge and pounced on her before she could spook the rest of the herd. She was no match for me and her life blood was exactly what I needed. All too soon she ran dry and even with my tongue still coated with blood I knew I needed more. I heard Emmett take down a buck through the trees as I watched the rest, crouching until I saw another female wander away from the safety of the group. It was child's play to take her down and drain her. I stood up, the burn finally sated, and disposed of the corpses in the river flowing through the forest before making my way back to where Emmett stood waiting.

"Don't leave it so long next time, Ed," he said, punching my shoulder, "then we can go further out for some bigger game."

I nodded, feeling slightly selfish. I knew Emmett preferred bigger prey and made a promise to myself to take him on a big hunt in a few days' time.

Emmett was bouncing with energy as we raced back towards the house. As we approached my cottage I stopped.

"So, is Bella coming over tomorrow? You two have plans for the weekend?"

He grinned happily.

"I have a surprise planned. I want to take Bella to the Seattle Fair if she can get Charlie to agree a late curfew, that is. It should be fun but she's gonna need a good alibi as we'll be back late. I wish she could stay out the whole night with me but I guess that's not likely."

"Charlie doesn't know about you guys?"

"Nah. It's too soon. We're keeping it just us, you know? We're still enjoying the novelty of it all, keeping it private."

I snorted.

"Private? Emm - if we know then Alice knows. Guaranteed."

Emmett paused.

"I guess. I'll deal with that when I have to. Have you heard from her and Jas at all?"

"Uh ... yeah. Briefly. She rang to check you were ok after she saw Rose leaving."

"Has she seen her? Rose? Is she ok?"

"It's only been a couple of days, Emm and no, she hasn't seen or spoken to her. It looks like Rose wants to be alone for a while. She didn't go straight to Denali like we thought. There's been no sign of her."

Emmett frowned.

"Alice knows, doesn't she - about me and Bella?"

I sighed.

"If she does then she's keeping it to herself. She's worried about her sister, Emm. It's understandable. I mean, you two breaking up caught us all by surprise. Rose's snap decision to leave couldn't have been predicted. Jas is concerned and Alice thinks he may go looking for her. After all, he knows her better than any of us."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Ed... she's been my girl for over 70 years."

"WAS your girl, Emm," I corrected.

"That's what I meant," he mumbled under his breath.

I thumped his shoulder.

"Come on, no point dwelling. You've moved on. Rose will too, in time. Save the worrying for when the family get back. You know Carlisle is gonna want a father/son talk with you."

He looked at me, chewing on his thumbnail.

"Dad's gonna be mad, huh?"

"No. Disappointed is more his style. Esme will be sad for both of you. She loves us all so much."

Emmett's head drooped as he weighed up the fallout of his relationship collapse.

"I hope they understand about Bella and me. I couldn't bear it if they were disappointed and feel I let them down."

"Dude, they're gonna find it hard, but if Bella is your choice they will welcome her. The advantage is that they love her already, and you know how hard it is to win the family over."

I slapped him on the back.

"Come on. Have you made all your plans for the fair? You can borrow the Volvo if you like. Especially as the Jeep needs work..."

He laughed, his spirits rising at the thought of his date with Bella.

"Thanks Ed, but I was thinking more of Esme's Mercedes. She won't mind as long as I don't damage it."

I looked at him, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Yeah... bringing it back with door handles would be a start, Emm."

Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the trees.

~xxXxx~

**Emmett's POV**

I drove us back to the house, unable to hold in my huge grin the whole way. Bella's hand rested on the side of her seat and, every chance I got, I squeezed it, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles, needing to be in constant contact.

The afternoon had been awesome; a million times better than I could ever have hoped for. I hadn't planned our play hunt to end that way. I had just wanted to give her a little scare to get the adrenalin pumping and then, no matter who won, I had fully expected my usual telling off for being a pain in the ass. But Bella once again proved impossible to predict; her responses at times so unexpected that I was in total awe of her.

_The way she took control like that... insisting on claiming her 'prize' even after being so scared. _

_So incredible._

_So HOT._

_I am so lucky._

I kissed her goodbye and watched as she drove off home to Charlie. I was missing her before the truck was even out of sight.

~xxXxx~

An hour later, following our hunt, I left Edward at the cottage and made my way back up to the house.

No time like the present.

Grabbing my wallet and keys I jumped back in the jeep. It was a short trip to the scrap yard where I hoped to find new door fittings - hell, maybe a whole new door as mine was mangled pretty bad. I bit my lip thinking about that ... _ I wouldn't change a thing that happened today._

Half an hour later and I had hit pay dirt; a new door and in the right colour too. _Is this my lucky day or what?_ I paid the guy in charge and loaded up my new door and fittings. Before driving off I whipped out my phone and texted a message for Bella:

**Hey gorgeous. You and I have an al fresco date tomorrow night. Can you get Charlie to agree a late curfew? It's gonna be worth it! Dress warm. Miss you already. Emm xXx**

I put the phone away and backed out of the yard, deciding to go buy her a gift to celebrate our first 'official' date. I hoped she wouldn't protest too much.

I headed into Port Angeles to the jewellery store. I had an idea. Parking the jeep right outside the premises, I sauntered in. The assistant came over, smiling; the Cullen men were very good customers in this store and therefore always assured of a warm welcome.

"How can I help you today, sir?" she simpered.

I looked at the racks of jewels and baubles searching for something simple and uncluttered, something that, to me, expressed Bella's beautiful soul. It had to be right. It was then that I saw it: a simple heart pendant, carved from tiger's eye. I pointed to the piece and the assistant passed it to me to admire. Its rich deep brown colour matched Bella's eyes but when the light caught it the chatoyancy turned the stone a deep gold – almost the exact colour of mine.

"It will look even more beautiful in the sun, sir," she added, trying to ensure her sale.

"It's perfect," I said. "Can I get a gold chain to go with this?"

The girl produced a tray of chains and I chose a simple, delicate link to not tangle in Bella's hair. I left the store with a beautifully wrapped package fit for a princess. _Fit for my girl._

I drove back to the house feeling pleased with myself. I unloaded the door and started on the hinges. My phone buzzed. It was Bella:

**I guess I can say I'm staying at Alice's place – Dad doesn't know she left town, only that Carlisle and Esme are away. I'll see what I can do – might have to go to the store for steak. Dress warm? This is Forks, how else would I dress? What are you planning, Mr Cullen? Bella x**

I smirked – sounded like Charlie would be getting a gourmet feast tonight as way of bribery. I flipped on my stereo and started humming along to Muse as I worked. Things were falling into place.

~xxXxx~

**Bella's POV**

I read Emmett's text and frowned.

_What was he planning?_

I had no doubt it would be interesting – Emmett was definitely full of surprises. I quickly texted my response and then headed out again for the convenience store. If I had to ask for a favour from Charlie I needed to use my best weaponry – FOOD. Pulling up outside, I grabbed my purse and ducked inside, heading for the chilled section. Ten minutes later I left with a piece of sirloin steak, frozen chips, peppercorns and garlic. I was pulling out the big guns. I briefly considered adding salad but I knew all too well Charlie's opinion of 'rabbit food'. Me - I'd settle for pasta and the rest of yesterday's left over sauce.

I checked my watch – I had less than an hour until Charlie was due home. I switched on the oven for the chips. While it heated I crushed up some peppercorns for the steak. If I had everything ready I could cook it just before he came home and have it served hot from the pan. Leaving the chips to cook I ran upstairs for a shower. Stripping off my shirt and jeans as soon as I was in my room I caught sight of myself in my dressing mirror. Moving closer I twisted round and examined a purplish mark just below my shoulder blade.

_A hickey. Oh my god. I'm just like those kids who make out in their mom's cars after all._

I ran my finger over the mark and shivered involuntarily, my body remembering Emmett's mouth on me this afternoon and how much I'd like his mouth on me again. Suddenly tomorrow seemed an awfully long time to wait.

_He marked me as his. Did he mark me anywhere else?_

I checked myself thoroughly in the mirror and found two fingertip bruises on each of my hips. I should have been mad but all I could think of was how badly I wanted him again. My breathing quickened at the thought of him. I wondered if he knew the effect he had on me. In just a couple of days I had metamorphosed from shy virgin into panting wreck.

I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water. I just needed to freshen up before dinner; I looked a bit of a mess after our little... adventure. The water was hot and the room soon filled with steam. I found myself imagining Emm in the shower with me, his hands washing and caressing me. This was new. My breathing accelerated as I stroked my skin slowly with the cloth, my skin feeling supersensitive under its soft caress.

_The food!_

That one thought propelled me out of the shower on, admittedly, somewhat shaky legs.

_How can he have this effect on me when he isn't even here? Focus!_

Drying off I dressed in clean sweats and sweater before running back down to the kitchen. I had enough time to have the steak ready for the table when Charlie got home. I checked the chips, turned down the oven and poured some oil into a pan. As soon as it was hot I added tomatoes and garlic and left them to cook. Once done I tipped them out and added the peppered steak. By the time I heard the cruiser pull in to the drive I had the plate on the table.

He walked in, sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Steak, Bells? You're too good to me."

"No problem, dad. You've had a long day, it was the least I could do. I'm just cooking my pasta and I'll be right there."

I left him to eat, hearing his enthusiastic hum as he took his first bite.

The microwave dinged and my pasta was done. I walked to the table and sat down.

"Dad...," I began, trying to sound nonchalant. "Would it be ok if I spent the evening with Alice tomorrow? She's talking about going late night shopping and it sounds like it could be fun."

Charlie looked at me suspiciously.

"Since when do you like shopping, Bells? The idea's a good one though. You need to get out more; take a break from all the studying. It's healthy to spend time with your friends. As Dr Cullen's away it'd no doubt be nice for young Alice to have some company too. Let me know if you intend to stay over – you know I worry."

_Stay over? JACKPOT._

"I'll call her after dinner and see what she says. That'd be cool, dad. Thanks."

He grinned and carried on eating, pausing only to fetch a can of beer from the fridge. I felt slightly guilty, deceiving him like that. Not guilty enough to tell him the truth though. Not yet, at any rate.

After dinner was over I collected the plates and put them in the sink. Once they were done I went upstairs, calling to Charlie that I was going to email Mom. As soon as the door was closed I pulled out my phone:

**Emm – tomorrow night is on. How long will we be gone for? Charlie thinks I'm going late shopping with Alice so I can stay out as long as you like. I just need to let him know whether or not I'm coming home so he knows not to worry. Bella x**

I had barely put the phone down when it buzzed:

**Awesome! It's gonna be a late one so tell him you're staying over. If we have all night tomorrow then we won't need to rush back. Can't wait to see you, babe. I really miss you. Wish I could kiss you right now. Emm xXx**

My hands shook as I read his heartfelt message.

_Goodnight Emm. I really wish I could kiss you too._

~xxXxx~

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

The alarm woke me at 8.00am and I struggled awake. It was Saturday and my shift at Newton's started at 9.00am. I dragged myself out and into the shower, noting the silence. Another early start for Charlie, then. I hoped there wasn't bad news in Forks this morning. Charlie had been surprisingly amenable about my staying out "with Alice". Once again I felt pangs of guilt but I fervently pushed them away. My face broke into an involuntary smile as I remembered my date tonight with Emmett.

_This day is so gonna drag._

Dressed in my Newton's uniform I made my way to the store only to be met by an eager Mike.

"Bella! Mom asked me to help you with the delivery today! So, how you been? Got any plans for the weekend? Fancy seeing a movie?"

I rolled my eyes.

_This day is __**SO**__ gonna drag..._

~xxXxx~

After spending the day dodging Mike's advances, I was very glad to get home. I pulled my phone out of my jacket and noticed it was flashing.

_A_ _new message from Emmett! _ I did an inward dance of joy.

**Hey babe – hope your day is going good. Come over when you're ready and don't worry about dinner – I have that covered. Miss you and can't wait to kiss you. Love Emm xXx**

I freshened up and dressed in my clean jeans, blue shirt and heavy jacket. I brushed out my hair and tried my best to apply a touch of makeup.

_Alice would be so proud._

I was giddy with excitement at the thought of a whole night with Emmett. There was nothing I wanted more than to see him when I first opened my eyes in the morning.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, girl – you have NO idea what he has planned for tonight. _

I realised I didn't care.

Driving over to meet Emmett I found myself pushing the Chevy to its limit and forced myself to slow down a little. The drive had never seemed so long and by the time I turned into the Cullens' private road I was desperate to see him.

No sooner had I turned off the engine then my door opened and strong arms reached in to lift me out of the truck. Wrapping my arms around his neck I inhaled his divine scent and felt the whole dreary day fall away.

Nothing else mattered.

He was here.

I gazed into his shining, golden eyes and saw the love reflected in them. I had never felt so lucky. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him softly, pressing myself against his hard body, totally unable to resist him. I heard his chuckle as he kissed me back, holding me tightly in his arms. I was just about to ask where we were going when it started to rain. Within seconds the rain was sheeting down. Emmett ran for the house, stopping only to open the door and place me carefully inside. Looking up at the sky he sighed and made a run for the garage. I looked out in the rain wondering what he was doing when he reappeared almost immediately holding a picnic basket and a rug.

"We WERE going out," he said, "but I think that idea may have to be postponed. However, I think we can salvage the picnic."

I looked at him with puzzled amusement.

"Indoor picnic? Sounds... different."

He gave me a grin that almost stopped my heart.

"Can't have you going hungry, can I? I had this whole evening planned and now it's spoiled. I should have known the rain wouldn't hold off for one solitary evening." His face fell suddenly. "Did you want to go home? We could try again next weekend or..."

I cut him off by placing my fingers over his lips.

"Don't even suggest that, Mr Cullen. You invited me on a date and that is exactly what we are having."

I stepped back and looked at him properly for the first time that day. He was wearing low slung dark jeans and a white tee under an electric blue shirt. There were raindrops caught in his hair and eyelashes. He was a vision of perfection. I sucked in air, nodding in approval.

"You look... incredible, Emmett."

The worried look left his eyes immediately. He leaned around to help me out of my jacket and this simple act caused his fingers to run down my back, making me shudder.

_What is wrong with me? This is crazy. I just want him to touch me, all the time._

Trying to steady my breathing I shook out my hair, the rain releasing the scent of my strawberry shampoo. My heart rate jolted when his hand brushed my hair away from my neck.

"I have a present for you," he said, producing a small gift wrapped package from the picnic basket. "This is to celebrate our first 'official' date."

I took the package and carefully opened it to reveal a stunning pendant. I lifted it from its bed of velvet and held it up to the light. It was tiger's eye and the colours playing over the stone were simply amazing.

"Emm, this is beautiful. You really shouldn't have." As the pendant gently spun in my hand I realised what the colour reminded me of. "The gold matches your eyes, Emm. Whenever I wear this I'll be thinking of you."

His face lit up as he reached for it and indicated for me to hold up my hair. He fastened the delicate chain and followed it with a soft kiss to the underside of my throat. I gasped, my heart rate ratcheting up another notch.

"I had a night of fun and adrenalin planned for us," he whispered in my ear. "But now I see that that wasn't strictly necessary. Your heart already appears to be racing, Miss Swan. Would you like me to stop?"

My only response was to shake my head, groaning sounds of encouragement.

_I am utterly shameless. _

Suddenly he was gone and for a second I was confused and bereft. I heard his deep chuckle behind me and then something soft brushed across my neck.

"After yesterday, do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then let me try something. It will ... enhance the experience for you. Will you do it?"

I nodded, unable to see him and unwilling to turn around and reveal how badly I was shaking with want. As Emmett covered my eyes I realised that the soft material was a scarf of some sort. Once tied into place light filtered faintly through it but I couldn't make out any distinct shapes or colours. He took my hand and led me through to another room where he gently pressed me back against what at first I thought was a wall, until he lifted my hands and tied them with another scarf to something wooden...

_Oh! The banisters!_

With my hands secured above my head, and me effectively immobilised, he resumed his leisurely circumnavigation of my neck and throat dropping soft, open mouthed kisses all along my smooth skin. His fingers slid down to my shirt buttons and began opening them painfully slowly, almost reverentially. As he worked, my whole being became focused on each tiny patch of newly exposed skin and the feel of his fingers brushing over it as he moved on to the next, and the next.

The sensation was maddening. The last button yielded and my shirt parted. His cool fingers ran all the way from my throat to my navel, eliciting a groan from deep in my throat. They lingered on my stomach, pulled taut by my bearing, and my skin leapt as his thumbs traced circles over my belly. My nipples were now so painfully hard that I cried out when his hand skimmed across them. His mouth was suddenly on my breast, sucking the nub through the thin fabric, causing my whole body to jerk in response. As his teeth grazed over the tip my breathing became more ragged; my body flooded with heat and my knees threatened to buckle.

I rubbed my thighs together but received a slap on my behind and a whisper in my ear:

"Not yet."

He ran his hands up my pinioned forearms, causing all the hairs to stand on end. As one hand caressed down the sensitive undersides, the other swiftly unbuckled my belt and unfastened my jeans. He bent and pulled down the denim, removing my boots at the same time.

"Please Emmett; please touch me, pleasepleaseplease..." I garbled feverishly. _Translation: you started this fire, now stoke it..._

I now stood in only my panties, bra and open shirt, panting for breath and begging the man responsible for my condition to touch me.

His hands caressed my buttocks lovingly, slipping under the fabric to cup my bare skin. As he slid down my body my legs trembled, poised for the touch that would surely come at any moment. I felt his cool hands on my ankles, gently caressing my flesh as they moved up my calves... the backs of my knees... his fingers tracing delicate patterns on my shaking inner thighs where he then proceeded to place more open mouthed kisses.

I knew my panties were soaked through and that any moment now his nose would be pressing into my hot centre. My thighs parted in silent invitation. It was then that I completely forgot how to breathe as the tip of his tongue ran along the edges of my underwear drawing a loud, irrepressible moan from my lips. The feather light touch was so tantalising that I could almost reach out and touch my orgasm as it danced before my eyes. When he suddenly pulled down my panties, and almost tore them from me in his haste, my breathing quickened until the room started to spin.

_I can't take any more ... I CAN'T..._

My body convulsed in shock as he took my whole sex in his mouth and sucked hard, the pressure causing my body to implode on itself as my orgasm burned through me. My body felt like it was dissolving – I was completely undone and wracked with bliss.

"Emmett, kiss me ... please ..." I gasped and, unexpectedly, he did. The kiss was hard and deep and full of want. I ran my tongue over his lower lip before sucking it into my mouth causing him to moan loudly.

As my spasms lessened I expected him to untie me and was somewhat surprised that, although he supported the weight of my limp body as I stood, he made no move to release me from my bonds. I then heard the sound of his belt buckle, the dull popping of his fly buttons and the metallic sound of his jeans hitting the floor. Although my body still shook I wholeheartedly welcomed what was to come. His hands reached around and under my ass, lifting me off the floor. Holding me wide open, he slid me down his hard length without preamble. I wrapped my legs around him, completely filled; the sheer size of him igniting the aftershocks of my recent orgasm as my body trembled around his cock.

Not being able to see his beauty was driving me even more insane than the things he was doing to my body.

"Take off the blindfold, Emm ... I have to see you, I NEED to see you..." I groaned hard as he withdrew before ramming back in, knocking the breath out of me.

He growled soft and low and, supporting my weight against the banister with one hand, pulled off my makeshift blindfold allowing me to see his beautiful eyes with their lustful black depths. He continued to move inside me as I stared deep into them, starting to move in a harder, punishing rhythm. I could already feel my body responding again, eager for more.

With a deep and searing kiss he reached up and untied my hands, my shirt disappearing followed by my bra, carrying my now naked body over to Esme's table. Laying me down and never leaving the wet confines of my body, he wrapped my legs around his neck, stroking them with the backs of his fingers as he did so.

_Oh my god! So deep - I can feel him everywhere..._

As he started to thrust again the sensations were different, the angle of his penetration so deep, producing intense feelings of fullness and pressure. He lightly scratched at my inner thighs as he slowed his movements... almost stopping completely before suddenly slamming back in. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his – the connection was so strong it was almost a physical presence. He built up the pace once again and started to pound into me. I felt the serpent in my stomach coil as he repeatedly hit my pleasure spot and, moaning loudly, I felt the heat start to burn once again.

"Come with me, Bella," he begged, "I'm so close – come with me, babe..."

My pleasure hit crisis point once again and I screamed - my back arching off of the table as it washed over me. Emmett pounded into me once more then roared as his bliss hit. I felt his release as he stilled his movements, lost in the moment. He placed butterfly kisses on my inner thighs as we waited for our bodies to calm. I sat up with his help, lowering my legs and reaching up to him. Our lips met in a sweet and tender kiss, our tongues lightly touching in a perfect moment of unity.

He carried me to the couch, laying me down on the soft cushions. Disappearing for a moment he returned with a soft fluffy blanket which he proceeded to wrap around me, tenderly kissing my forehead, my eyes and finally my lips as he did so.

He rubbed his nose on mine for a moment, gazing into my eyes. He looked every bit as happy as I felt. His expression abruptly changed to one of worry. I touched his face in concern.

"Emm, what is it?"

He looked at me for a long moment before speaking.

"I gouged deep ruts into the underside of the table. Esme's gonna KILL me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**No Turning Back**

This chapter was scarily easy to write - my natural sarcasm just flowed! Oh, and just as a reminder, remember that for every silver lining there is still a raincloud ...

DISCLAIMER: All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 5**

**Emmett's POV**

As the rain lashed down outside, we were camped out on the sofa under a pile of blankets, wrapped in each other's arms and intermittently watching television between kisses. I had discovered the pleasures of feeding her plump, red strawberries dipped in cream, enjoying her giggles as the cream went everywhere, watching her tongue chase every last dribble from around her chin. Despite my distaste for human food, I couldn't resist capturing her delectable tongue in a kiss, her own sweet taste overriding the flavour of the fruit. She groaned and deepened the kiss, her tongue melding with mine as her hands slid into my hair, pulling it hard as she forced my mouth down harder onto hers.

I growled, unconsciously._ Damn, that feels good._

My hand snaked underneath the blankets to softly squeeze her thigh, enjoying the way her breath caught as my hand slid higher, my thumb drawing circles ever closer to the where the warmth radiated from her centre. When I brushed over her already dampening flesh, I was rewarded with little whimpers, her hips rising up to meet my touch. As I gently stroked her core, little hitching gasps escaped her mouth to be swallowed down by my own, my lips holding hers hostage. I explored further into her willing softness, finding her to be wet and open. Two fingers found their target and slipped inside, gently thrusting in and out of her tightness. She mewled in pleasure and ground against my hand, rocking against it desperately searching for friction. My mouth slid along her jaw and down to her neck, my thumb rubbing the underside of her clit. This little extra twist, combined with a little sly stroking of her G spot, caused her to buck uncontrollably, profanities falling from her lips. She collapsed backward as her arm slipped down around my neck; her eyes squeezed shut in her steady, inexorable climb toward orgasm.

Keeping up the stimulation, I caught one beautiful, proud nipple between my lips and sucked it into my mouth, my tongue flickering over the tip causing more frenzied movements against my hand. Her breathing came in shorter gasps now, a pink flush spreading over her neck as she stiffened suddenly before screaming out my name, her body contracting hard around my fingers.

Watching her come was such a beautiful sight and a privilege - something only I had ever gotten to witness. It was also something I hoped to witness as often as possible.

After a moment, her eyes fluttered open and gazed into mine.

"Oh my god..." she muttered, weakly.

"Call me Emmett," I said, grinning down at her, nuzzling my nose into the crook of her elbow and leaving a soft kiss where the veins neared the surface.

I watched her snuggle into me, under the blanket. "Are you tired, babe?"

She nodded, sliding her hand down to cup my face, her thumb running over my lips in a soft caress. I kissed it softly, never taking my eyes away from hers. Helping her to sit up, I pulled her onto my lap for a long, powerfully emotional kiss that spoke volumes. But despite that, just one thought stood out clearly in my mind:

_I love her._

~xxXxx~

I carried her up to bed, already almost asleep in my arms. Once she was tucked up warmly, I lay down on top of the covers next to her, smiling as she snuggled into me once more. I kissed her forehead, hearing her murmur my name in response before falling deeply asleep within seconds. My fingers lightly traced her shape through the covers, not wanting to lose contact with her for a moment, unable to believe that she was actually here, sleeping in my bed.

I lay with her for some time, enjoying the peace I felt as her steady breathing soothed my soul. After an hour or so, I forced myself away and left her to her slumber, silently leaving the room and padding noiselessly downstairs.

The rain had finally stopped, and the outside world was as close to silent as it ever got; surrounded as we were by abundant wildlife. I switched on the tv, scrolling through the channels, looking for some sport to occupy myself with until morning. The best I could find was the rerun of that weekend's baseball game which hadn't been good enough first time round to warrant a second look. Sighing, I turned it off, and walked over to the table in the main room to inspect the damage I had inflicted during the evening's activities. It didn't look good. I winced, thinking of Esme's reaction if she found it in its current condition.

_She'll kick my ass into the next state._

Best try to fix it then. I had a few hours to kill after all.

~xxXxx~

By sunrise I was making good progress, and, although it would never be perfect, it was most definitely looking in better shape. With a final coat of stain and varnish the damage would be near unnoticeable without close scrutiny.

_And if she does notice it I'll blame her and dad. I know that table's seen more action that last night. Besides, I owe him payback for that stunt he pulled putting green hair dye in my shampoo. Good job it washed out – I'd looked like an oversized leprechaun._

I made sure to clean up the living room too. Mom would notice if I so much as left a trace of wood dust on the polished floor, and my ass would be toast. I was seriously starting to question how I'd survived this long with my track record of destruction.

_There was that time when Rose and I had still been newlyweds, and the bed had gone clean through the wall into Mom and Dad's room. If Mom had been human she would've had an aneurysm. That had been a big job to repair - Rose was so embarrassed she wouldn't let me near her for a week..._

I went back inside and headed upstairs for a shower. I peeked around the door at Bella, happy that she was sleeping peacefully. The shower water now running hot, I stepped in and started to wash off the sawdust and filler residue, enjoying the pounding of the water on my shoulders as I lathered up briskly.

As I was rinsing off, I heard my phone ring. I turned off the water and, throwing a towel around my shoulders, fished it out of my jeans and checked the display.

"Alice? What's up, sis?"

"Emmett? You need to get Bella out of the house." Alice sounded panicked and that, coupled with the lack of her usual cheeky greeting, put me immediately on edge.

"What? Why? She's sleeping, Alice. I don't want to wake her, it's early."

"Emm, you have less than half an hour. Do it."

With that, she hung up.

_What the hell was that?_

I quickly dried off, and went to the bedroom to wake up my sleeping angel. She woke abruptly when I gently shook her, looking up at me in alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Her voice was rough, still laced with sleep.

"I don't know, babe. Alice called. She was real cagey but the bottom line is that we need to get you out of the house in the next few minutes."

She scrambled out of bed without another word, and ran to the bathroom. She was back in a little over five minutes, showered and dressed in her clothes that I had collected from downstairs.

"It's too early for me to go home, Emm. Charlie will be suspicious enough that I'm home before dinner, but I'd definitely wake him trying to sneak in at this hour."

I looked at her, realising her dilemma. Thinking on my feet, I thought of Edward.

"Come on – you can hide out at Edward's place until whatever it is has passed. Then I'll come fetch you back."

She swallowed and nodded, a little apprehensively I noticed.

"It's ok – he doesn't bite," I chuckled.

She slapped me across the arm.

"Hilarious, Emmett. Let's go."

Picking her up, I took a second to place a gentle kiss on her lips before carrying her swiftly downstairs and out of the house, down towards Edward's cottage. I placed her down on the step and knocked briefly. Edward answered, looking alternately shocked and confused to see us both. Music filtered through quietly from the room behind him. Reading my thoughts he nodded once, and ushered Bella inside, closing the door after them.

I hurried back up to the house, hearing a car approach. Walking to the front door I finally realised, belatedly, the reason for Alice's panic. I watched the car door open and close, heard the footsteps approach. Opening the door, I waited in the doorway.

I took a deep breath.

"Hello, Rose."

~xxXxx~

**Edward's POV**

I wondered if Bella felt as uncomfortable as I did as we both stood awkwardly, each unsure of the other's reaction. I swallowed hard.

"Ah ... won't you sit?" I said, indicating the chairs in the small room.

She crossed the room and chose an armchair, sitting on the edge as if prepared to flee at any moment.

"Do you...do you know what all this is about?" she asked, stuttering slightly as she looked over at me.

Shifting uncomfortably where I stood, I looked at her askance.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think I can guess, from Alice's tone. I think Rosalie has returned."

She paled, quite an achievement for one with skin already so porcelain.

"Rosalie is here? Oh no, no, no..." She was on her feet again, pacing the width of the small room. "She's going to come after me when she finds out... will she hurt me, Edward? From what Emmett said of their breakup, she was angry enough when she just _thought_ we were together. Now we actually are, and..." She tailed off, visibly shaking.

I crossed the space between us quickly, catching her clenched hands in my own. I noticed her knuckles were white, her nails embedded in her palms.

"Bella, look at me. Look at me!" When her eyes met mine they were wide and dark, and full of fear. "This is something that they need to sort out. Rose left because she couldn't get her own way, and Emmett wouldn't give in to her manipulation. I love my sister, but boy - does she hate to lose. I won't lie, this could get ugly, but you're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you."

I hoped she believed me because, right now, I wasn't entirely sure if I was right, but I knew that I would protect her should the situation escalate beyond raised voices and bruised egos. I returned to my chair and sat meditatively, listening to the soft strains of Debussy coming from the stereo.

I was surprised that, when she spoke again, some minutes later, her voice was steady and clear.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"For Emmett, am I... is this... just a rebound relationship? You know what he feels, what he wants. Tell me the truth, Edward. Please?" I heard her voice crack.

I was at a loss. I wished vehemently that I could read her thoughts, or at least feel her emotional level, like Jasper could. She seemed calm, but there was a strong undercurrent to her words. I ran my hands through my hair and inhaled deeply. I was out of my depth.

"I don't know what Emmett has already told you..." I began.

"He told me about how distant they had become and how lonely he was." Her voice had a hollow tone.

I was startled. _Emmett had admitted that? _I took a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"Rose is his maker, for all intents and purposes. She might not have actually carried out the act but she saved him by bringing him here. Emmett will always be grateful for that. He loves being one of us. We all expected them to be together forever, but lately, Rose has been more unsettled and dissatisfied with their life, and with Emmett's reluctance to make... changes... to their lifestyle. She hates being what we are, and that can colour her outlook on life. Emmett has noticeably changed since you moved to Forks. He has always been a joker, loud and, at times, a total pain in the ass, but with you he has found someone who accepts him just as he is. Rose had begun to get exasperated and annoyed with his pranks and his inability to be serious, but we are what we are made, Bella. He cannot change who he is and, from what I heard, Rose's patience had run out." I glanced over to Bella to see her listening intently.

"That night, the night she left, she... just reached breaking point. I heard Emmett's pain, but not just that - I also heard his relief, as if circumstance had finally delivered the necessary change his life needed."

I shook my head, memories of that night coming to me clearly.

"Rose was raging inside. I don't know if anything Emmett said at that point would have made a difference; it would have just delayed the inevitable. I'm just sorry I didn't see it coming sooner. It would have helped to have the rest of the family here for support." Looking up at her, I knew I had to be honest. "I can't lie to you, Bella – she has left him before, and he has always taken her back."

Her face crumpled, and I winced.

She sat down again, still watching me, her teeth worrying her lip.

"I don't want to speak out of turn, but I do know the, ah ... depth... of Emmett's feelings for you. He delights in sharing thoughts about you that he knows make me uncomfortable." I gave her a lopsided smile and she coloured instantly, no doubt guessing the subtext of my statement.

_She is so lovely when she blushes. Oh stop it – you're being ridiculous._

She looked away for a moment, still biting her lip, and when she spoke it was in little more than a whisper.

"So, are you saying that he truly wants me? Or is it highly likely that he and Rose will ... reconcile?" She looked at me, bleakly. "Has he had other... dalliances... during their breakups?" She swallowed hard, the words seemingly blocking her throat.

"No! No! Never!" I found myself almost shouting to defend Emmett. "He has never once considered a life without Rose. I-I ..." I shook my head, trying to find the right words to reassure her. "I don't want to ... speak for Emmett. I just know that the feelings he has for you are real, and will have influence over what is most likely happening at the house right now."

The truth was I could hear shouts and screaming from the main house, but I didn't want to worry her with that unless I absolutely had to.

"Edward, all I want is a yes or no." I noticed that she was wringing her hands in the hem of her jacket. "I-I know it happened fast, but we've been friends for months and it feels so right with him. I don't know how I'll deal with my life here if I lose him. I mean, take school for instance...I-I can't go back to seeing him every day and being just friends now. I'd have to move back to Phoenix with Mom and Phil."

I was alarmed to see a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Wait for Emmett to come back. Let him be the one to tell you." I tried to speak in soothing tones, as if talking to a child. Her eyes were wet with tears and she looked lost. Trying to comfort her with words was clearly not enough for her; she took me completely by surprise by leaning into my chest, her arms around my neck and sobbing into my shirt. I stroked her shoulder and back lightly, completely thrown by her actions. Her scent was overpowering me, and I stopped breathing in an attempt to ignore it.

_How does Emmett do this? Her blood smells unbelievable – like vintage wine. STOP IT._

I soothed her as best I could, as she cried herself out and fell asleep in my arms, exhausted by the emotional stress. I placed her gently on the couch and covered her with a blanket of Esme's.

Looking down at her, I felt guilty for withholding the truth, but it was not my place to declare Emmett's love for her even though he had made damn sure I knew about it when he left her with me.

~xxXxx~

**Rosalie's POV**

I checked my hair in the mirror, smirking as I took in my perfect appearance.

_Time to make the grand gesture._

I saw the door open and there he was – my glorious man. I took a moment to drink him in, having missed him so much in the last few days. When he looked over at the car, I slowly climbed out, taking my time and walking slinkily over to where he waited.

I was shocked when he stepped away from the door, ostensibly to allow me in but looking for all the world as if he wanted to avoid actual physical contact with me. This from the man who usually phoned or texted me every hour we were apart just to tell me that he missed me.

_Still mad, sweetheart?_

I stepped into the house, removing my coat and hanging it up. The house was eerily silent and I guessed the others still hadn't returned from their travels. No sign of Edward, or ..._her. _My lip curled at the thought of the human. Her scent still tainted the air, so I guessed she had not stopped coming over. _I'll soon change that. _I stepped through into the living room and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to me in a bid to entice him closer. He stood in the doorway, resolute, arms folded. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_Any minute now he'll crack, and I'll be rewarded with that dimpled smile that I love; he'll wrap me in his arms, swearing never to let me go again._

Nothing.

The seconds ticked away in silence.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Emm, I'm sorry that I left the way I did. I just wanted us to make a fresh start, somewhere new until the others have to move on again too. Then we can rejoin them. Think how good it would be to go where no one knows us – no more school, no more pretending. We can hunt wherever we like..." I realised I was starting to beg.

"You wanted us to leave to get me away from Bella. Admit it." His voice startled me as did the coldness of his tone.

_Of course I did. I can't stand you being with her all the time._

"I admit I wanted us to have some time alone," I answered, carefully. "She would have to get used to life without you if we all left Forks after high school ended. I thought it best to start the separation process slowly, so she starts adjusting to seeing less of you."

I watched him move away from the door, expecting him to come over to me. Instead, he sat on the stairs.

"Edward told me what you were thinking before you left; your frustration with our lifestyle and with your life with me. I'm never going to be what you want, Rose. I'm never going to be ok with you cheating and killing humans, even if it is only one every year or so. Always having to always spend our holidays away from the family, so that your eye colour can return to normal before they see you; always hiding our thoughts from Edward so no one finds out. I'm not alright with that, Rose, no matter how you justify it to yourself."

_You didn't complain about the sex afterwards though, did you, baby?_

This reunion was not going according to plan which was totally unacceptable. I slowly slid off my shoes, rubbing my feet and watching him from under my lashes. Would he offer to massage my aching feet? Hmmm – it wasn't looking likely. Looking around at the room I noticed that the table was absent.

"Emmett, what happened to Esme's table?"

I thought I caught a ghost of a smile before he reined it in.

"It was an accident. Don't worry; it can be repaired before Mom gets back."

_Ah – now we're getting somewhere. The table got broken in a fit of rage and grief. My poor baby. Rosalie's here now to make it all better._

I stood up slowly and walked seductively over to where he sat, holding his stare the whole time. He didn't move, just sat, watching me impassively. I sat on his knee, my arms sliding around his neck. I was aching to see him smile.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I whispered into his ear. "I missed my Poohbear." I tilted my head down to kiss him and was astounded when he jerked his head away. "Emmett?" I couldn't believe it when he swiftly lifted me off his lap, standing up abruptly to move away from me. Although he didn't meet my eye, his voice when he spoke was even and sure.

"You can't just walk back in here and expect everything to be the same, Rose. You made it pretty clear when you left this time that I had to choose. Well I did. I chose life without you." He looked me straight in the eye and I felt my world tilt, just a fraction.

"Emmett," I cooed, sashaying towards him, "what are you talking about? It was a fight, that's all; just a silly fight. I'm home now, so let's just forget the whole thing happened and get back to normal." I sat back down on the couch, silently willing him to join me.

His chin lifted imperceptibly. _Since when does Emmett refuse me anything? Where has this defiance come from?_

"And what is normal for us, Rose? Our relationship is made up of little more than tension, arguments and your uncontrollable jealousy. What does that say about us? What is there to salvage from that? I loved you, Rose. More than I thought I could ever love anyone. I owe you my life, but that doesn't give you the right to try to control me and ... suffocate me. We are equal partners in a marriage that, for the last few years, has felt like nothing more like an eternal life sentence. When I thought you had left for good, I felt ... relief." His voice tailed off into little more than a whisper.

"Relief? You _wanted_ me gone?" My voice was barely audible.

When he spoke again, his voice was softer, gentler, but with a core of steel.

"What is the point of us when we stay together out of habit, just making each other miserable, Rose? Can you honestly say you enjoy living like that? Because I'm telling you here and now that I don't. We don't have sex anymore unless you want something. It's been months since you've let me touch you. Don't deny it - you use sex as a bargaining tool and withhold it just as easily when I won't give you what you want. I love sex, Rose, but I want it with a willing partner; someone who wants to share the adventure."

I noticed his nostrils were flaring. I looked down at my hands and willed them to stay folded in my lap, and not twist together. _Do not show weakness._ I liked sex, just not as frequently as Emmett preferred. He could cheerfully stay in our room having sex for days at a time until I could find a way to escape to go shopping or hunting. And he would always be ready for more when I got home, too. His exuberance was draining, and his enthusiasm had certainly dented this house a few times. Come to think of it, I don't know how mom and dad had put up with us; especially when we were newlyweds.

_Then again, they can act like a couple of horny teenagers when they think we're not around._

"Just because I don't like being pawed all the time, Emmett, doesn't mean that I ..."

"_Pawed?_ Is that how you feel when I show you affection? When I'm trying to make love to my _wife_? That I'm pawing you?" The raw hurt in his voice overwhelmed me, and I felt my eyes ache with the tears I could never again shed.

_Bad choice of words, Rose. Fix this. Fix it quickly._

"Emm, I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. I just meant that these days I don't always want sexual intimacy. We've been married over 70 years, and I just feel that we can afford to ease up a little bit in the bedroom department. We're certainly not honeymooners anymore. Shouldn't it be kept as something special? We have nothing to prove to ourselves." I kept my tone apologetic and soothing, as if talking to a petulant child, hoping he would see my point of view.

I could not have been more wrong.

Emmett looked winded, as if I had physically punched him.

"So you want to _schedule_ sex, Rose? When were you thinking - once a month perhaps? Maybe as a Sunday treat? We could fit it in between your lavish primping sessions – as long as you don't smudge your makeup, of course." His tone was scathing.

I could feel panic blossoming in my chest.

_He's never spoken to me like that before._

_I might actually lose him this time. _

_NO._

_NO, NO, NO._

_Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen does NOT lose._

"Emm, we can make love more often if that's what you want. If that's what it takes for us to make a fresh start then I am _there, _fully committed 100% to making you happy."

I hoped that this would relax him and make him more amenable to my obvious charms. The answer, when it came, sent my hopes plunging off the nearest cliff, and hitting each and every outcropping on the way down.

"So, basically you're saying you'll _submit_ to my advances? But you don't actually want to. Didn't you hear me the first time? I want a willing body in my bed, Rose. If you truly loved me you would crave my body; you would dream about being with me again when we were apart, and you would fantasise about all the things we would do together as soon as we were reunited. And you would stop at _nothing_ to show your desire for me. I don't want a damn _doll, _Rose – I want a _lover_. What part of that do you not understand? We are supposed to be _partners_."

I stared at him in disbelief. I had been gone for four days. Just four measly days. How had it come to this? I had just wanted to punish him for refusing to choose his wife over his little human companion; how did he _expect_ me to react to a decision like that? I can't believe he expected me to just _accept_ it and carry on as if everything were fine.

I was his wife! Surely that afforded me some rights over who he associated with? Spending time with a human when we didn't have to was so very ... degrading.

Looking at him across the room, standing so close and yet so very far away from me, I realised that I didn't understand him at all, and I was starting to feel that I never truly would.

Looking into his golden eyes I took a breath, fearful of what I was about to ask.

"I love you, Emmett. Do you love me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**No Turning Back**

Hello raincloud, thy name is Rose! Well, I did warn you. And does anyone really feel sorry for her? Honestly?

DISCLAIMER: All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 6**

**Rosalie's POV**

_Of course he loves me. _

_Say it, Emm._

_SAY IT._

But when he finally spoke, his voice wistful, I just wanted him to stop.

"When we first found each other, I loved you more than I could bear. Being away from you, even for an hour, caused me so much pain that it felt as if half of me had been ripped away, leaving me hollow and cold. I was so lost without you then, Rose. Only you could make me feel whole and alive. You were my reason to be.

"But you have been gradually pulling away from me for so long now that that feeling of loss no longer exists. I _can_ carry on without you. I tend to the horses, fix the house, hunt, go to school and barely notice whether or not you are there with me. I have been unknowingly adjusting to life without you - finding new ways to fill the days and nights that I spend mostly alone."

He looked up at me through his lashes, his head down, his voice sad and defeated. My hopes for us were suddenly ashes in my mouth.

"Your relentless rejections have cured my addiction to you, Rose. I guess I should thank you for that."

I let out a sob, my hand over my face, all pretence of self control lost as his words sank in.

"Emmett, please... I didn't know..."

"You didn't _know_? What didn't you know, Rose? How your constant rejection emasculated me? That I would rather spend time with my brothers, than you?"

He ran his hands through his hair, choking out the words in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you have any idea how jealous I feel of Jasper and Alice? They are so in love and yet, even after almost 60 years of marriage, they still seem to get stronger every day. I _envy_ them their happiness, Rose, even though it sickens me to feel like that about my family. I wanted that for us – to fall in love more each day, spending eternity with you by my side, but gradually that hope died. Was it such a crazy idea to just want to love my wife and be loved in return?"

My shoulders shook as my chest heaved with dry sobs. His words felt like physical blows.

_When did my Emmett become so cruel?_

I stood up, shakily, and walked over to where he stood. His eyes were closed, his body turned away with his arm around his stomach as if in pain. I reached out my hand and placed it gingerly on his bicep, willing him to look at me.

"Emmett?" My voice was high pitched and sounded odd to my ears. "Emmett, I love you so much. Don't do this to us. Don't throw it all away. We can make this work, Emmett – we can!. I will try harder, I promise you. We can get back to how we used to be ..."

He looked at me, his eyes full of pain.

"No, we can't, Rose. Don't you see? When I'm with you, I feel like the loneliest man on earth. I need more than that. Hell, I _deserve_ more than that."

He cupped my chin, gazing into my eyes, his thumb tracing my cheek. Craving his touch I leant into his hand but he withdrew it, leaving me desolate.

"I'm so sorry, Rose, but I've moved on. We're over." His voice sounded tight and strained.

I was stunned. He couldn't possibly be serious! One silly fight and he was throwing everything away?

_Is this really it for us?_

_Wait a minute_...

"What did you just say? You've moved on? Have you been cheating on me, Emmett? Have you been seeing someone else behind my back? How? When? You couldn't possibly have met someone else in only four days. It's impossible."

My hurt was giving way to anger as thoughts of his betrayal ate into me like acid.

_And I would have picked up the scent immediately. The only thing he ever smells of these days is that damn human._

My head jerked up.

"Tell me it isn't, Emmett. Tell me it isn't the damn _human_." My volume increased significantly as I failed to keep control of my rising temper. My hand now held his arm in a vice-like grip.

_He wouldn't. He couldn't. That would be too disgusting._

I shook his arm violently, forcing him to acknowledge me.

"Tell me, Emmett. Tell me who she is."

He straightened up, towering over me once more; his arms crossed defensively, his jaw set.

"Her _name_ is Bella, as you well know."

I screamed in frustration, beating my fists against his chest. "I was _right!_ All along I was _right!_ Just how long has this pathetic, pointless little affair been going on, Emmett? How LONG?"

"It started the night you left me," he answered softly, gripping my hands to still them as he turned away to gaze out of the window. "It was like seeing her for the first time; my head was completely clear. I guess you could say that we found each other because of you."

His shy dimpled smile, the one usually reserved exclusively for me, lit up his face, breaking my heart.

"She makes me so happy. I don't feel lonely when I'm with her. I feel loved. I feel whole."

I felt as though the walls were closing in on me as I was forced to face the undeniable truth: Emmett was in love with someone else, and that someone was a miserable, worthless human.

_I should have killed her when she first started playing with what's mine. _

Roaring in fury, I sprang at him, attacking blindly, wanting to beat him down and make him feel small and insignificant. I wanted him to feel pain and loss and, above all,_ guilt_ at what he had done to me. I wanted him to fight back, to hit me and make the pain he was inflicting physical as well as emotional. Instead he just stood there, stoically, taking the full force of my relentless punches, jerking back on his feet as a fierce blow to the jaw caught him off guard.

I lost count of the punches I threw, the blows I inflicted on every inch of his face and body. I tore at him, kicked him and raked him with my nails. He took it all, without complaint, until my sobs overruled my anger and my energy drained from me. I collapsed to my knees on the polished floor, all semblance of dignity stripped away. When I spoke, my voice was raw.

"What am I supposed to do now, Emmett? Where am I supposed to go?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't decide that for you, Rose, it's entirely up to you. If you want to move back home then I can leave. Mom and dad will be home soon, and you can talk it through with them. If you want to put some spin on it so that I come off as the villain, then that's ok. You do what you need to do. Just remember that _we_ both know the truth, and Edward knows more than enough. For the family's sake, especially Mom, I think we need to somehow make this split as dignified as possible. Neither one of us wants to be an outcast from those we love."

He held out his hand and helped me to my feet. Looking down, I saw my skirt was ripped all up one side and my pantyhose were shredded. I was a mess. Emmett was no better - his shirt was destroyed, hanging in strips where I had slashed and clawed at it. He looked like he'd done battle with a mountain lion.

I shrugged, resignedly. The briefest of bittersweet smiles crossed my face. I gestured to my clothing.

"This reminds me of our first honeymoon. We never did get the hang of buttons and zippers, did we?"

He smiled in recollection, walking to the staircase before turning back to look at me, his foot on the bottom tread.

"So – whose clothes are we packing?"

~xxXxx~

**Emmett's POV**

In the end, it was Rose who decided to leave.

I waited while she changed into fresh clothes, and then we packed up most of her belongings into our suitcases. I had left her alone while she took a long last look around the room, knowing that she could smell Bella everywhere and hating myself for causing her more pain.

She believed that I had betrayed her, something I had never done, despite having had the opportunity. In the past, our mutual jealousy had caused some vicious fights. Whenever we ran into Felix of the Volturi, he always made a play for Rose, and unfortunately her brush-offs never seemed to deter him. I hated that scumbag. He taunted me at every opportunity, telling me I wasn't good enough for her and that she would be much better off with him in the Volturi guard. I, in turn, had attracted the attention of a couple of nomad girls we ran into while visiting family. They sure were flirtatious, and more than once I had had to hold Rose back, knowing the trouble it would cause if they had a show down.

But we always made up after our fights and she should know that, deep down, I would have never intentionally hurt her.

I carried her bags downstairs and packed them into her convertible. Then we stood awkwardly, neither knowing how to say goodbye. I held out my arms and she walked in for a long, last hug.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

She nodded once before climbing into the car.

I watched her drive away. She didn't look back.

~xxXxx~

I slumped down on the couch trying to process what had just happened. Of course I had known that Rose would come back at some point. I guess I had stupidly envisioned it being weeks or even months down the line, probably after Jasper had gone in search of her and dragged her ass back here to face the family.

I sighed. I felt emotionally drained by the events of the last couple of hours, and shaky just thinking about what could have happened if Alice hadn't called to warn me.

_Thanks, little sis. I owe you big time. Your next pair of Louboutins are on me._

I stood up. I needed to see Bella now - more than ever I needed her warmth and her smile. Looking down at my clothes, I realised that I was a mess and I dashed upstairs to grab a fresh football jersey before sprinting down to the cottage, calling out to Edward on the way. As it came into view, I saw Edward appear in the doorway making shushing motions with his hand. Raising an eyebrow, I poked my head around the door and saw Bella asleep on the couch. I immediately noticed dried tear tracks on her cheek. I looked at Edward questioningly, and he shrugged and nodded, pulling the door quietly closed behind him.

"She was seriously freaking, Emm; convinced that Rose would persuade you to take her back. I tried to reason with her as best I could, but she clung to me sobbing until she finally fell asleep. To be honest, I'm glad she's sleeping because I was out of my depth there for a while."

"What else did she say, Ed? I need to know."

"She wanted to know if she was just a rebound relationship for you, and whether you'd ever had...affairs...before. I wasn't prepared to answer those types of questions - it's not up to me. You need to talk to her as soon as possible and let her know where she stands. She was talking of leaving Forks if..."

My eyes widened in shock and panic. I couldn't suppress the low growl in my chest.

"_Leaving?_ Hell, _no_. I have to talk to her – I have to explain. She can't leave, Edward. Rose has moved out; she thought that she could just walk in and I would just take her back like all the other times, but I just couldn't do it. Not this time. I want to be with Bella. She's all I think about."

Edward's mouth twitched up in a lopsided smile.

"I know, bro, it's kind of hard to miss when your mind is shouting it at me. How _is_ Rose? How did she take the news? I heard ... raised voices."

"That's an understatement. She lost it, Edward. She thought she could waltz back in and I would forgive her. When I tried to reason with her, to explain how I felt, she attacked me, full on. You should see my clothes. If I was human she would have broken every bone in my body. Imagine what she would have done to Bella if ..."

I shuddered. Edward shook my shoulder and I looked up.

"But she didn't. She didn't know Bella was here, thanks to Alice. Although if we'd had more time she might have been better off at home, out of harm's way."

"How would she be safer at home than here with you? Don't be ridiculous. If Rose had decided to attack Bella, then her home would be the worst place for her to be. She would be completely defenceless. At least here she had you to protect her. It's why I brought her here."

Edward didn't respond.

"Edward..." I stopped for a long moment, trying to find the words I needed to ask the one question that had been playing on my mind for days.

_Just ask him_.

"Edward, are you ok... with Bella, I mean? It's just ... you never seem comfortable around her, and she's picked up on it too. I get it if it's because she's human, but I have to know, dude."

He hesitated and I knew I was right. There was something on his mind.

"What is it, Ed? Do you have a problem with my girl? And remember, you can't lie for shit."

He grimaced, and walked a little ahead of where I stood.

"I don't have a problem with Bella, Emm. I promise you. I'm just really ... nervous around her. I almost feel, I don't know... drawn to her. I don't know why, exactly. I wish I could explain this better, but I don't fully understand it myself."

He ran his hands through his already messed up hair in frustration.

I was stunned. "Dude - are you telling me you're _attracted_ to Bella? What the hell? Since when?"

He took a slow breath, letting it out noisily while shuffling his feet. His eyes were squeezed shut when he spoke.

"It started when we all first met her. I really wanted to go and talk to her, but I couldn't seem to find the words; ironic for someone who reads as much as I do. " He laughed bitterly. "Then you made her laugh and broke the ice. I was mesmerised – you made it look so effortless. Then, as time went on, the two of you seemed so comfortable with each other that I just ... stepped back. I wish I'd been brave enough to approach her and just say 'hi', but the longer I left it the harder I found it, so eventually ..." He just shook his head, his eyes cast downward.

"You just avoided her completely."

He nodded briefly.

I looked at him long and hard.

"So – these feelings you have for her; please tell me they're the sisterly kind. Don't make me have to kick your ass."

He looked more uncomfortable then I'd ever seen him.

"I ... I don't know. I've not really allowed myself to process that thought. You know that I don't have experience with these types of feelings. And after this morning I'm more confused than ever..."

His hair now resembled a pissed off porcupine.

This day was going from bad to worse.

_I can't lose her._

Biting back a growl, I tried to steady my voice and ask the one question I didn't want the answer to.

"I need to know, bro - are you after my girl?"

He leaned forward, his head down, his hands braced on the doorframe.

"She's _your_ girl, Emm, and I have no intention of getting in the way of that..." He tailed off, nervously. "I-I'm really sorry – I never meant this to be any kind of issue between us..."

I was trying, unsuccessfully, to get my head around this new information when a thump inside the cottage startled me out of my thoughts.

~xxXxx~

**Bella's POV**

When I woke, the cottage was silent.

I felt panic bubble up in my chest as I looked around for signs of Edward or Emmett, and realised that I was alone.

_Where are they? How long was I asleep?_

I had been lying awkwardly on the couch and, attempting to stand, I fell heavily against the low table, yelping in pain.

_Damn pins and needles._

I rubbed my shin, knowing I'd have a bruise the size of an orange in minutes. As I turned towards the door it burst open, revealing a worried Emmett.

"What was that? Are you ok?"

He rushed in and hugged me tight to him. I clung to him, so happy to have him in my arms again, determined to drink him in if this was to be the last time. He hand was in my hair, his lips skimming my head. Pulling back, he looked me over.

"I-I'm ok. I just fell and hurt my leg, that's all. Cramp really doesn't help the uncoordinated."

My laugh was forced and he knew it. Looking up at him, I tried to read the answer to my unasked question in his eyes, but all I could see was concern for me. I couldn't shake the fear that he was plucking up the courage to tell me he was leaving me. My lips felt numb as they struggled to form the words.

"Emm, how-how did it go? With ... Rose?"

He went very still.

"How did you know?" He sighed, his hands falling to his sides. "Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway - it's done now."

I took a step back, keeping my eyes low so he wouldn't see the tears glistening. I prayed that they wouldn't fall and give me away.

"It's ok; you don't have to say it. Edward said that you always take her back. I'm happy for you. Really I am. And we h-had fun, didn't we. I guess I always knew I couldn't be more than a... distraction..." My breathing hitched and I gulped noisily, swallowing down tears.

I heard him take a harsh breath.

"Fun? Is that all this is to you?" He spoke so quietly I barely caught the words.

My hands balled into fists, my nails digging into my palms.

_Be strong._

"You belong with Rose. She is your past, your present... your world. How can I compare to that?"

"You think I don't want you? Is that what you're saying?"

_Please don't make this harder, Emmett. Of course I want you. But we don't always get what we want, do we..._

"No, I-I just know that your wife is everything to you, and one stupid fight isn't a big deal, in the scheme of things."

"One stupid fight? Baby, is that what you think all this is about?" His voice was incredulous.

I felt his cool fingers brushing the hair from my face before moving under my chin, gently tilting it up to look at him. His thumb caught a tear that spilled over, despite my resolve, and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Bella, look at me. Please, baby, look at me."

I dragged my eyes up to meet his.

"It's _you_," he said softly, his golden eyes burning into my soul.

"It's you that I want. _You _are my present, my future, my _everything_. I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

I felt my throat constrict as the dam threatened to break. His beautiful face was so sincere, his eyes full of warmth and promise.

"But ... why? I just don't understand. Are you sure?" My voice sounded far away to my ears.

His smile lit his face as he bent down to kiss the tears from my cheeks before claiming my mouth, long and hard, his tongue reaching out to mine and sending my senses spiralling into orbit.

Behind Emmett, I vaguely heard the words "Oh, get a room ..."


	7. Chapter 7

**No Turning Back**

Warning: this chapter is heavily citrus flavoured ... hope no one has a problem with that...

DISCLAIMER: All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 7**

**Bella's POV**

We walked hand in hand through the gardens, the sky bright and clear for once with no sign of imminent rain. I looked down at our clasped hands, both pale but his more so, his skin sparkling like raindrops on glass in the rare sunlight. Esme's handiwork was everywhere - the summer flowers bright and cheery in the neat flower beds, and the heavy perfume from the roses hanging in the morning air. Our walk took us to a loveseat, partially hidden amongst the blossoming shrubs and nodding sunflowers. Emmett led me over to it and sat me down.

"When Carlisle and Esme come home, I want to come clean and tell them about us. I expect Rose will want to talk to them, which is understandable, but I want them to hear about this from us. I don't want them to try and 'fix' things, even if they have our best intentions at heart. We should tell Charlie, too."

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the palm. Shivers ran through me as I drank in the warm honey of his eyes, locked onto mine.

"I can't imagine not having you in my life now, Bella."

I swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss him. His nose nuzzled mine, and this simple motion caused goose bumps to bloom all over my body. Looking at me with laughing eyes, he grinned and jumped up like an excited child.

"Remember that doomed picnic of ours? Stay right here," he said, kissing my palm again before dashing off. He reappeared, seconds later, clutching the picnic blanket from that night. As he unfolded it, I noticed it was one of the specialist items sold at Newton's - an insulated blanket with a water resistant underside, made for hikers. I grinned to myself- _no wonder Mrs Newton loved these guys - the Cullens really were the perfect customers._ Emmett spread it on the grass in a sunny spot hidden behind the loveseat, before scooping me up and laying me on the blanket, pinning me down playfully. I giggled - his happiness was so infectious.

"Now this – _this_ is what I had in mind for our first date," he grinned, "a little alfresco alone time. Not that our... _alternative..._ date wasn't enjoyable, because it was. It was very... very... enjoyable..." He punctuated each 'very' with a kiss just under my jaw that set my breathing off into an uneven rhythm. He paused, looking down at me as his thumb gently traced over my temple.

"This would have been less, umm, demanding on the furniture," I whispered, giggling.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, looking confident, "I fixed it. They'll never know." His lips brushed mine silencing my laughter.

His grin grew wider in satisfaction as, helpless to resist him, my mouth moulded to his. His tongue reached out to mine, tacitly asking for permission to enter and explore. My sharp inhalation was all the permission he needed to claim my mouth fully as I pulled him closer, my fingers splayed out over the hard, defined muscles of his shoulders.

I ran my tongue under his lip, loving the answering growl that rumbled from his throat and set my groin aflame.

_Oh, that taste... so divine, so uniquely Emmett._

He broke the kiss as my breathing grew ever more ragged; his lips making a slow descent down my throat. His fingers opened my shirt just enough to expose my thinly veiled breasts to the air, my nipples already hardened into tight cones. The feel of his mouth on one swollen peak through the fabric was so close to pain that I cried out, but then the gentle suction turned the sharp pain into a throbbing knot of pleasure. As he moved over to my other breast, his hands pushed up the fabric and continued to fondle and squeeze the abandoned nipple, making me writhe wantonly.

Loving the feel of his weight across me, my hips moved shamelessly, trying to reach the beautiful monster between his legs that I wanted so badly between mine. I felt him smile at my impatience, his hand finding my thigh and holding me down against the blanket.

Just his kiss alone had made me so wet, but with his hand now so teasingly close I wanted to scream, my breathing already loud and harsh. His hand skimmed up my thigh, over my hip and under my shirt, making me gasp and jump. He then added to my torment by pressing the flat of his hand on my lower belly and rotating it slowly, causing sparks to erupt from the sensitive nerve endings between my legs. By now I was panting hoarsely, desperate whimpers escaping my lips as my body started to catch fire. When his hand slid to my belt, unfastening it along with my jeans, my moans grew louder and more urgent. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he pulled my jeans off easily, and tossed them aside. I couldn't control my frantic rasping breaths as his flickered his tongue down my stomach, pausing at the edge of my panties.

His eyes fixed onto mine, his voice soft and sincere.

"I know that, deep down, you worry that this isn't real - that I'll change my mind about us. But you're wrong."

My pulse rate spiked.

"Trust me..." His eyes never left mine, and I nodded.

His fingers slowly peeled down my soaked panties, exposing my hot, wet core to his view. When they were past my knees they disappeared with a sudden flourish, somewhere in the general direction of the roses, I reckoned, the adrenalin rush making me giggle for one crazy moment. He raised my right leg, resting it over his shoulder before leaning across me, dipping his head between my thighs. Holding my breath for an eternal second, I heard his quiet words of reverence as he breathed in my own fragrance before delicately parting my swollen lips with his fingers. Just the feel of his cold touch on my heated centre caused me to hiss in pure pleasure. When his agile tongue touched my sex my legs tensed, and I forgot to breathe. Raising his head, I saw Emmett's eyes flash in mischief.

I'm gonna brand you with my name, Miss Swan. I'm gonna mark you as mine forever – one letter at a time. Say them out loud..."

I barely had to time to process his words before his head dipped down again, and I heard him say, "E..."

"E..." I repeated, shakily.

His tongue wrote a capital E over my inner lips, the long down stroke of the letter drawn across the width of my damp folds, just below my clit, the smaller prongs of the letter marked with short strokes down my quivering flesh.

I groaned loudly.

"m..."

He swirled the _m_ around and down, around and down, making my nerve endings leap and my breathing lurch dangerously. I bit my lip, hard.

"m..."

My voice was becoming very uneven. The second _m_ started higher, and curled over and around my clit before tailing off between my inner lips. My breath hissed inward.

"e..."

Heat rising fast, I could feel the apex of my thighs swell and open as my entire being focused on the path of his tongue. He curled the _e_ across the whole of my sex, the lazy, circular motion covering my throbbing centre in one sweep. My chest rose and fell rapidly, my breathing and groans of pleasure embarrassingly loud.

"t..."

Another down stroke, this time directly across my clit causing me to scream his name before being immediately introduced to another new sensation: rubbing his tongue directly beneath my burning nub to cross the _t._ I could feel the intense heat of my orgasm building strongly and knew I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. My voice grew fainter now as I concentrated on simply remembering to breathe at all.

"t..."

The last letter was forced out between gritted teeth, my thighs tensed and shaking as he held my lips apart for the final assault on my soaking flesh; another stroke across my trembling core before crossing it repeatedly this time over and beneath with the flickering tip of his agile tongue.

_OH... HOLY... HELL..._

It was too much - my tortured body bowed upward and ignited into an inferno of heat and pleasure, lights flashing behind my eyes and raw, animalistic cries escaping from my mouth. He held my shaking legs in place, his tongue still dancing over my soft folds as I rode out my pleasure beneath him, finally collapsing into a sweating heap, sucking in air in huge, uneven lungfuls.

I vaguely heard the metallic chink of Emmett's belt buckle, the soft popping sounds of his buttons, and the rasp of denim being kicked away. I felt the weight of him hover over me once more, but now the time for teasing was over. As he kissed me passionately, I felt his enormous erection enter me with unerring accuracy, pausing for a second for me to acclimatise before filling me to the hilt in one swift thrust, knocking the breath out of me.

_I was made for this – made solely for him. I want to fuck this man until the day I die. _

The relief to finally have him inside me almost moved me to tears, and finally wiped away any lingering doubts.

_I am his for as long as he desires me. _

_I love you, Emmett McCarty Cullen._

He pulled out slowly before slamming back in, sending blissful shudders through me. My eyes locked on to his ever darkening ones, his gaze intense as he timed his thrusts with my ragged gasps. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him deeply into me, feeling every inch of his length as it stroked all of my pleasure zones.

At my urging, he began thrusting faster and more forcefully, hardening even more as he took his pleasure in my willing body. I couldn't possibly come again, my body was replete, and all I wanted now was to revel in the glorious feeling of being stretched wide and pounded hard.

_Ohhh... sogoodsogoodsogood... _

_Oh hell..._

I hadn't reckoned on Emmett's skill and determination. His cock rubbed in all the right places, and I could feel the heat under my skin rising rapidly and unexpectedly.

Emmett looked down at me through heavily lidded eyes, whispering: "Bella, I love you..." which was all it took for my traitorous body to convulse in waves of pleasure just as Emmett roared out his climax against my neck, pumping his release into me.

_This has to be paradise, right here, right now; lying outdoors in the sun, being made love to by the most beautiful man in the world._

Our breathing steadied as we lay together, my leg casually crooked over his, feeling utterly at peace.

~xxXxx~

**Alice's POV**

"Almost home, Jazzy!"

I clapped my hands in excitement as the car approached the main Forks road. Jasper drove the Daimler way over the legal limit, as eager to be home as I. He raised our clasped hands to his smiling lips and kissed my knuckles making me beam with happiness.

After seeing Rosalie's plans to win Emmett back, Jasper and I had packed up and headed for home. I had called Emm as soon as she made the decision, knowing that Bella could be in serious danger. Bella was my closest girlfriend, well, my _only_ girlfriend, but that was beside the point. Bella was special to both me, and our family; I was torn between happiness for the pair of them, and sadness at the loss of my sister. Plus, there was the added worry that a human/vampire couple would make our nomadic life extremely difficult to explain away, especially when only one member of the family grew older. I just couldn't see how this was going to pan out – the future was hazy and undecided.

_How did I want this to turn out?_ I sighed, unhappily. I loved my brother and sister – we had been together for so long that I had thought them solid and unbreakable, at least until this crazy, and unforeseen, last stand of Rosalie's. I had felt both her anger and Emmett's pain in my vision, and I had just wanted it to stop. If she had seen Bella ... I grimaced. Rose's temper was legendary, and even the slightest offhand comment could ignite it like a flash fire if one wasn't careful.

Jasper turned into the long driveway, and I gazed out of the window, happy to be home and back with my family. He saw my expression and grinned.

"Almost home, Sugar."

~xxXxx~

Unpacking mine and Jasper's clothes, I giggled at how many of Jasper's shirts were clean and unworn. _I do like to keep him naked whenever possible. Next time we'll go someplace where we can be alone, and naked, 24/7!_

Hearing voices, I looked out of the window and saw Emmett and Bella meandering through the garden, hand in hand. On closer scrutiny, Bella had what looked to me like serious sex hair. Unable to wait, I flew down the stairs and out into the garden to meet them.

"Emmett! Bella!"

They looked shocked at my sudden appearance as I hurtled into Emmett's arms, confident as always that he would catch me before I landed on my backside.

"Hey, sis! Welcome home! You miss us?"

"Of course I did! I always love coming home to my family." He bear hugged me back before putting me down. Bouncing happily, I turned to Bella, hugging her tightly until she squeaked at me not to crush her before giggling at my enthusiasm.

Pulling back, I winked at her. "So, someone had a good time this morning, judging by the hair." I reached up and smoothed down the worst of the birds nest at the back of her head.

She stuttered, looking mortified as she touched her head and tried to make the evidence go away.

"You can't fool me, Bella; I know what sex with Jasper does to mine. Never mind, I'm sure you weren't thinking about your _hair_ at the time." I beamed at her as she flushed scarlet.

"Alice, what exactly did you see? Spill – I need to know."

"I saw what I needed to see, Bella. That's all. And just as a note, you really should consider wearing skirts more often. They're much more convenient for outdoor ... adventures. Just ask Jasper! Gotta run - I'll be back when I've finished the unpacking."

Leaving Bella speechless, I skipped back indoors.

Entering our room, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of me round my waist and carried me over to the bed.

"Jazzy! I have chores to finish!" I giggled, putting up a half hearted fight before surrendering to his advances.

"Well, I'm still on holiday time, and I feel the need for a little afternoon siesta with my gorgeous wife, if she's amenable to that."

Kneeling over me, he nibbled down my neck, his hands sliding up my short skirt to discover I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh, Mrs Whitlock, I do love your thinkin'," he growled deliciously before tearing off his jeans and shirt, standing naked before me. As always I was in awe of him, his body covered in scars, each and every one beautiful and perfect because they were a part of him. His taut, chiselled torso simply took my breath away.

He saw me looking and quirked an eyebrow, teasingly.

"See somethin' you want, Sugar?"

"Oh Jazzy, don't make me wait," I groaned, biting my lip as I gazed lower down.

His crooked grin made me melt as he slid up my body to make good on his word.

~xxXxx~

When we emerged from the room a short time later, I could hear giggling. As I bounded downstairs, Jasper behind me, I caught the tail end of Emmett's comment.

"Seriously, I'm not kidding. I swear they have to have sex if they've been apart for more than ten minutes. They're insatiable, the pair of them. I'm so glad I don't sleep 'cause those two would definitely keep me up at night."

Bella giggled and, on seeing me enter the room, blushed furiously and hid her face in Emmett's shirt to stifle the laughter. I shook my head, dramatically.

"That's so mature, Emmett. And I bet you and Bella have just been studying calculus the whole time we've been away, hmmm?"

Bella raised her head, trying hard to look serious. "Not the whole time, no. We did some advanced biology too ..." She tailed off, spluttering with laughter and collapsing back against a grinning Emmett.

"Yes, I know, and nice job on the table, Emmy. You better hope Esme doesn't find out about that."

"_Alice!_ You wouldn't!" Bella looked mortified at the thought.

"Don't worry. Emmett has a plan to cover that eventuality. Don't you, Emm?" I grinned cheekily.

Jasper stood behind me, resting his hand lightly on my hip. Clearing his throat, he motioned to Emmett to follow him outside. As Emmett got up off of the couch, Bella caught his hand. He turned back to her.

"I'm gonna go and get some stuff done at home. You guys need to talk and I'm better off out of the way for that, I think. Call me tomorrow?" She smiled up at him, and he leant down to kiss her softly. The look he gave her made my heart melt.

"You bet," he said, pulling her in for a tight hug before releasing her, still holding one hand.

She smiled and walked toward the door, her hand finally slipping from his.

Reaching the door, Bella called back, somewhat awkwardly.

"Jasper..?"

He turned around, inclining his head politely. "Yes, Bella?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm... sorry about, um... Rose and ... what happened. Have you spoken to her..?"

I looked at Jasper, knowing full well that he would be feeling the weight of her guilt and anguish about the whole incident, adding to his worry about his twin. Emmett was in for a rough time explaining all of this.

"It's ok, Bella. I'll talk to her. Don't worry yourself. Emmett?"

The door closed behind her, and shortly after that her truck roared into life. As she pulled slowly out of the driveway, Emmett and Jasper disappeared, and I heard the back door click shut behind them.

I sat back down on the couch, curling up to wait for the boys to be done. I knew that Jasper was frustrated that Emmett didn't appear at all worried about Rose, and what she might do. He so hated feeling helpless.

Concentrating, I saw them clearly in my vision: Jasper leaning against the big old oak tree, one boot braced against its broad trunk. He was boiling with suppressed anger, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Emmett was trying so hard to explain, but Jas was losing his self control, accusing him of cheating on his wife and throwing her out like trash.

I had omitted to tell Jas that Edward was involved; it could only aggravate the situation if he thought that Edward might have supported Emmett, when he himself hadn't been here to support his twin. I was worried - the last thing I wanted was more conflict within the family and, from what I could see, the discussion was not going to go well...

~xxXxx~

"Emmett, how could you just give up so easily? Relationships take _work_. You don't just give up when things get a little tough, you fight. What the hell were all those weddin's for? Why commit to her over and over again? What was the _point_?"

Emmett was trying, unsuccessfully, to placate Jasper. "I tried, Jas. I _tried_. I've just had enough of trying to please her. I can't touch her, I can't interfere with her plans, I can't voice an opinion if it differs from hers... hell, Jas - I can't even scratch my butt without her say so. If we stay together, I'll end up as some pansy-assed excuse for a man, trailing at her heels like a dog on a leash through all eternity."

Jasper looked up sharply. "Does Edward know? Have you spoken to him about this?"

Emmett looked blindsided. "Well, yeah. Dad's away and I needed to talk after Rose walked out."

Jasper snorted. "That must've been an interestin' conversation, what with all of Edward's experience in that area."

"He helped me see things more clearly. Plus, when Rose showed up early this morning, he protected Bella while we... talked it out."

When Jasper spoke, his tone was steely.

"You won't even consider giving her a second chance?"

Emmett squared his shoulders. "I think she's had enough second chances, don't you, bro? Have you forgotten how many times she has stormed out on me? This time she said I had to choose, and so I did. Why don't you ask Ed – he was there. He witnessed the whole sorry scene."

Jasper inhaled sharply. "Then let's go talk to our all seeing brother."

~xxXxx~

I could see the whole conversation unfold; the two of them arguing pointlessly, each accusation countered by the other. Neither could win as Jasper would always love his sister, and therefore refuse to accept Emmett's disillusionment with his marriage. I felt rather sorry for Edward as he was about to get dragged back into the middle of this, and be torn between the people he loved.

I sighed. We needed Mom and Dad here to restore the equilibrium. I knew they would be on their way home soon, and I hoped that they could come up with a way of resolving the tension in the house before the boys resorted to violence in a vain effort to settle their differences.

~xxXxx~

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Carlisle's POV**

Leaving the island was always a wrench, our time there never seeming quite long enough. But, despite that, coming home was always a joy. Life was full of contradictions.

While Esme had finished the packing, I had bid farewell to the staff and checked that everything in the house was in order.

Arriving at the airport, we checked in without incident, attracting a few knowing smiles as we looked to the rest of the world like returning honeymooners. The flight attendants paid us rather too much attention, and eventually we ordered sparkling water to appease them, claiming to have eaten before the flight.

As night descended, the other passengers started to fall asleep, and my Essie and I were left alone. Occasionally, we earned a sideways look from an attendant as we quietly giggled and kissed like a couple of teenagers in the back row of the cinema. Eventually I heard a subtle throat clearing, and I smiled apologetically at the attendant as I moved Essie's hand away from where she was fondling. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat – she always knew exactly what to do in public to get a reaction from me, and leave me wanting much more.

"Minx! Wait until we get home," I whispered, grinning, "or at least until we get to the car. Then we can continue this in private."

She buried her face in my neck, muffling her snort of laughter, unable to keep a straight face.

The plane landed in Port Angeles on time, and we were soon on our way home. The soft purr of the Mercedes' engine, Mozart playing quietly through the speakers, and my Essie's hand sliding up my thigh made the trip home a pleasure in every way.

In what felt like no time at all, we pulled into the driveway and around to the garage. I saw Esme look to the empty spot in surprise.

"Emmett and Rose must be out – her car isn't here. We forgot to call ahead, didn't we, and I was so looking forward to seeing everyone when we got home." Her shoulders drooped a little.

I pulled her into me for a comforting hug.

"Come on, let's get the bags indoors. We can see them when they get back." I opened the boot of the car to fetch the cases. Esme followed me round to the front door, stepping around me to open it.

I heard a squeal before being hugged by a whirling dervish in the shape of Alice.

"Hello Alice, sweetheart. How was your trip?"

She was bouncing with happiness, her eyes sparkling. She released me and ran into Esme's arms, the pair of them so happy to see each other. Alice, in her usual way, started chattering about hers and Jasper's trip, intermittently asking questions about ours as we walked upstairs. However, when Esme asked if Rose and Emmett were home, Alice's face clouded and I was immediately concerned. What on earth could have happened to make Alice so upset? I drew her and Esme into my study, and we sat down.

"Alice? Is there something we need to talk about?"

She looked from me to Esme and back again, before speaking hesitantly.

"It's Rose. She ... left Emmett and moved out. For good, this time."

I relaxed. "Alice, she has left before – many times, if memory serves. She will return when she calms down. Don't worry about them."

Alice bit her lip. "There's more," she said in a small voice.

I met Esme's eyes, becoming more concerned. I waited for Alice to speak.

"They had a huge row – Edward had to break it up. And," her eyes dropped, "Emmett has fallen in love with someone else."

Esme looked shell shocked, her hand over her mouth. Alice reached out to her.

"He's so happy, Mom, happier than I've seen him in a long time. But then Rose came back to make it up with him and he told her straight that he didn't want her anymore. She was furious and they had a massive fight. I saw it all. Luckily I got Bella out of the house before Rose got here..."

"Well I know that Rose is no fan of Bella, but she can hardly blame her for Emmett's new relationship, can she?" I reasoned.

Esme gasped and I looked at her in concern.

"What is it, my love?"

She was staring at Alice. "Are they...? Alice – _are they_?"

I frowned, looking to Esme and then Alice, slightly out of step.

"Yes, Mom, Emmett and Bella are together now. And they're really happy ..." Alice looked at her pleadingly.

"They're in a relationship? But it isn't safe for her..." Esme was pacing now, "she could be hurt or worse... and what about Rose? She must be devastated. Where is she? I must go to her."

"I don't know. I can't see her, it's hazy."

I stood up. "Alice, is Emmett around? I think I should speak to him."

"He went for a hunt earlier. I think you'll find him with Edward now. You should know that Jasper is furious with Emmett – they were arguing for hours yesterday. I know they went to talk to Edward about what he heard, but now Jas won't even talk to _me_ about it."

I looked up, momentarily surprised to realise that Edward was not in the house. Alice saw my expression.

"Edward moved out to the cottage. He-he had enough of being around Rose and Emmett. He said it was too oppressive, listening to Rose's angry thoughts and Emmett's indifference. He needed space. It's all such a mess. But I can't be angry with Emm – I love seeing him like this. He's... like he used to be - all smiles and jokes, just _happy._ And so is Bella."

I moved to leave the room to go in search of my son, when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned back to see Alice's face distorted with sudden fear. Esme was kneeling before her, anxiously.

"Alice? Tell me what you see." Her eyes were wide as the vision seared through her mind. My hand rested comfortingly on her shoulder as she concentrated. Suddenly she looked at me, grasping my arm.

"It's bad. It's really bad. Carlisle, you have to go _right now_."

"What is it?"

Her body trembled as she shakily formed the words.

"It's Rose ..."


	8. Chapter 8

**No Turning Back**

This chapter is dark, and necessarily so. I would love some reviews and am not above begging for them!

As always, all characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply play with them for my own amusement. Music lyrics are the property of Prince and just play through my mind.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 8**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett's passionate declaration had made me so happy. I finally _got_ it, that his feelings for me were the real deal; irrefutable.

All the way home I was smiling like a loon, and singing along to a Prince track on my truck's ancient radio. The words were so perfect for my mood:

'_I can't disguise the pounding of my heart_

_It beats so strong_

_It's in your eyes, what can I say_

_They turn me on...'_

Pulling up outside the house, I grabbed my bag and climbed out the cab, still humming along to the chorus. The cruiser was absent and so, with Charlie still at work, I jogged upstairs to make a start on the laundry. I burst into my room, dumped my bag on the floor and scooped up the clothes on the back of the chair ready to be sorted. Charlie's were in the laundry basket, and I grabbed everything into a pile along with mine, still humming.

'_I don't care where we go_

_I don't care what we do_

_I don't care, pretty baby_

_Just take me with you.'_

My grin was so wide that my face hurt, and yet I couldn't stop. I must have looked as if I'd slept with a coat hanger in my mouth, but just thinking of Emmett was enough to make me glow like a roman candle. If loving Emmett Cullen was an addiction, then I didn't want the cure. Tutting to myself but still grinning, I emptied out the pockets of Charlie's jeans before putting on the washer. I then headed back upstairs to change the beds.

I made short work of changing the linen, enjoying the scent of freshly laundered sheets while my mind explored the possibility of enjoying Emmett between them. Just the thought of him, sprawled there luxuriantly, made me flush with heat and longing.

_So liking that thought. Hmmm – may have to arrange that for when Charlie next has an all-nighter at the station._

Lost in my erotic fantasy, I turned for the door, and found myself staring into a furious pair of burning gold eyes.

Blood thundered in my ears as my heart galloped in terror. I struggled to drag air into my suddenly deflated lungs.

"Rosalie..." I breathed, backing away.

She was snarling, her face almost touching mine, and I stumbled back instinctively. Her beautiful face was distorted with hatred and, despite the golden eyes, she looked ... thirsty. Her voice was a low, menacing hiss_._

"He's mine. Do you understand that, human? Emmett... is... _mine_. I want you to end this pathetic charade of a relationship. Go break his heart so that I can be there to pick up the pieces; it might take time but he will learn to love me again. He has always loved me."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and giggled. The sudden change in tone was as grating as fingernails down a blackboard, and I flinched.

"I'm beautiful; I'm everything that Emmett wants – everything he has always wanted. I'm the _prize_, Bella, don't you see? I'm the ultimate prize. What man would ever say no to that?"

_Oh yeah - she's a whole new level of crazy._

Her eyes were glowing like molten lava. She glided toward me, silent as a panther, and far more deadly.

"He-he loves _me_ now, Rosalie. And I love him too," I garbled quickly, tripping over my words. "I'm s-sorry, but that's how it is."

_Why are you talking? Shut UP._

Her hand whipped out and slapped me across the face. My head snapped back and I fell backward onto the bed, tasting blood where my teeth had cut into my lip. I saw her nostrils flare at the scent.

"I should have taken care of you when you first started coming to the house, but I stupidly gave you a reprieve when you and Alice became friends. That was a moment of weakness that I deeply regret. You invaded my home and my life – it made me sick to see how the others fawned over you. Such a shame that Jasper didn't slip..."

She shook her head in mock sorrow, the effect somewhat marred by the predatory smirk plastered across her face at the thought of my demise.

Leaning over me, her hand grasped my jaw, forcing me to look up at her.

Tell me, _Bella," _she spat my name as if it were poison, "at what point did I give you permission to seduce my husband and turn him against me? When exactly did I give you the _right _to come into our home and steal him away from me?"

She tilted her head, her hair falling in golden waves over one shoulder as she pretended to wait for an answer to her rhetorical question.

"You know what I think?" She pushed me away and stood up decisively, her hands on her hips. "You are no better than a common whore, and a whore has no right to live."

I scrambled backwards up the bed, acutely aware of the futility of the gesture. Before I could draw breath I was pinned to the mattress, one cold hand over my mouth and the other pressing down uncomfortably hard on my sternum.

I struggled to breathe, feeling my lungs burn with the strain.

"This won't take long as I don't tend to play with my food. Unfortunately for you, it _will_ hurt. I guarantee it."

My breathing was a pitiful whistle as a tiny amount of oxygen found its way into my starved passages. I stared up into eyes that were so like Emmett's, but instead of love I saw pure hatred. Despite it all, I still marvelled at their alien beauty.

_Perhaps the eventual air deprivation will fool my brain into thinking they're his._

The thought was almost comforting.

As I fought for every gasp of air, I wondered blindly if my death would be avenged, or whether Carlisle would be forced to hush it up. I couldn't see Emmett accepting that. How would they explain it to Charlie?

_I guess a crushed chest could be blamed on a hit and run..._

As Rosalie maintained the pressure on my ribs, my air supply dwindled, black spots blossoming at the edges of my vision. I could feel my consciousness start to slip away and I knew I had moments left. In blind desperation my hand snaked to my pocket and felt for the edge of my phone. I silently offered up a prayer to fate that the button I surreptitiously pressed against my leg was the right one.

~xxXxx~

**Carlisle's POV**

"It's Rose," Alice whispered, looking up at me with panicked eyes. "She wants Emmett back, and she plans on making sure he is so broken and devastated that he never tries to leave her again. In her mind the only way to achieve that is if ..."

She broke off with a whimper of pain; her eyes wide like a child's.

"Carlisle, you have to stop her before it's too late." She clutched at my arm. "Please, Daddy – save them. Save them both."

I ran back to the garage with Esme at my side. We jumped back into the still warm Mercedes, and roared away from the house, gravel spraying out from the squealing tyres. I broke every speed limit as we flew down the winding roads, my mind trying to make sense of Alice's vision. Would Rose _really_ hurt Bella? I couldn't believe it. Alice was never wrong although her visions could change if someone intervened. I shuddered. _Please don't let Charlie come home early._ The thought of him surprising Rose could have devastating consequences. I urged the car faster still.

Esme's face was clouded and her fingers absentmindedly worried at her seat belt, fraying the fabric into strips. I placed my hand over hers to still them, and she looked at me in confusion before realising exactly what she was doing.

As we drew close to the Swan residence, I spotted Rose's car. I decided to park a short distance from the house, hiding the car from view. We moved silently towards the front entrance, and let ourselves in. I looked at Esme, both hearing Rose's voice above us as we silently climbed the stairs, pausing outside what we took to be Bella's door for the right moment to enter the fray.

Listening to Rose's rambling diatribe, I was immediately struck by how distorted her mind had become. To her, Bella's death would solve all her problems and guarantee her Emmett's love once more. But in her current unfocused state she could not even begin to comprehend how betrayed he would feel; how his resulting hatred and anger could be her undoing. She was utterly blind to any other potential outcomes - to her this was a one horse race.

Entering the room slowly I kept well back, and edged around the room to face Rosalie, noticing immediately the severity of Bella's situation. I could hear her strangled attempts to breathe as Rosalie slowly smothered the life out of her. I knew instinctively how badly Esme wanted to rush straight to Rosalie's side, and I held out my hand in warning for her to stay back and not make any sudden moves, for Bella's sake.

Rosalie was caught unawares by our sudden appearance which further confirmed my suspicions about her state of mind – she should have smelled us the minute we came through the front door.

"Mom? You're home! How was the island?" Her face lit up at the sight of her as if holding a human hostage whilst chatting with your mother was everyday behaviour.

"The island was beautiful, as always, darling. Now what is this all about? Shouldn't we all just go home and have a talk in private? Come along, sweetheart."

I thought, for one brief moment, that Rosalie would be distracted enough to loosen her grip on Bella. How wrong I was.

"This? This is about this little human whore stealing my husband, Mom. Because of her, he _left_ me. He looked in my eyes, said he didn't love me anymore, and wanted me out of his life. My Emmett actually said those words to me." She spoke quietly, her head on one side, as if in a dream.

I saw the terror in Bella's eyes as they met mine. _And to think that all this time I had been worried that Jasper was her biggest threat. How wrong I was. Bella, I'm so sorry._

"Rosalie? Come now, this is not the way. Let Bella go and come with your mother and I. We can talk to Emmett and try to resolve this ... misunderstanding. Killing Bella is not the answer, you know that. We never... kill... humans."

Her laugh chilled me more than should have been possible. Her eyes were wild.

"But no one misses the odd one now and then, do they? Come now, Carlisle. Once in a while is perfectly acceptable if you choose wisely. It helps thin the herd of undesirable elements - like this one."

She turned Bella's head to face me, and I saw that she was turning blue with hypoxia. A faint gurgle escaped her, and I realised that she must have broken ribs along with the very real possibility of a broken breastbone. I looked at Rosalie in shock.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have been intentionally killing, Rosalie? When? How could you do that when we all try to preserve human life? I thought you believed in our way of life, and now you do this ..." I shook my head in disbelief, breathing in sharply. _Where did I go wrong?_

"Oh come, Carlisle. Were you this judgemental when Edward killed? I suppose that, because he only hunted the guilty and the evil to assuage his own guilt, you could forgive him. And, of course, he returned to the fold in the end. I just take one now and again who is in the right place at the right time. It makes me feel _alive! _I understand why Jasper craves this so much.I feel energised and able to better withstand the trials of school and the unbearable falsity of our lives. I've put up with all this holier-than-thou crap from Emmett over the years, but he doesn't complain when I'm extra 'affectionate' afterwards." She quirked an eyebrow at Bella to ram home the imagery of her and Emmett together.

_Emmett knows? Oh, my son. What a weight you have carried on your conscience._

I looked at Esme and saw the anguish written across her beautiful face. She drew in a deep steadying breath before reaching out once again.

"Darling girl. I'm sure that if you and Emmett sit down and talk you can at least try and see each other's point of view. You have been together for so long. Let's not give up yet but," she took a shuddering breath; "if this really is the end for the two of you then you will manage to move on, in time. There will be someone new for you." Her final plea was spoken in little more than a whisper.

Rosalie's face crumpled and, for the briefest moment, her grip loosened a fraction. When she spoke her voice sounded like a child's.

"Without Emmett I have nothing. I AM nothing. My life may as well be over as I will have no reason to go on. No reason ... no reason... none..." She repeated the words under her breath as she stared blankly into space.

Bella let out a sob, and I watched a tear run down her cheek onto the coverlet, realising that she too felt exactly the same way. _What a mess. _That single sob alerted Rosalie's attention back to Bella and, smiling, she bent over her once more. Her eyes were gleaming as she removed her hand from Bella's mouth to smooth her hair out over the coverlet, exposing her delicate neck.

"She's just one more worthless human. Let me have her, Carlisle. Please. And then I'm done – no more killing, I swear. I won't need to once Emmett and I are back together properly. This time we will be enough for each other. I know it."

Her wide smile sent ice down my spine as I finally registered the awful truth: _she has lost her mind. What the hell am I going to do? _

Hearing a sudden noise at the window, I spun round to see Emmett standing in the room, Edward only a step behind him.

Emmett's face was impassive as he took in the scene laid out before him. I looked at him, askance, my voice low.

"Emmett, how did you know?"

In response, he held up his hand, and I saw the phone in his palm. I shook my head, uncomprehendingly. He stared at Bella, and I followed his gaze to see her slowly reveal part of a phone from her pocket, out of Rosalie's sight. _An open line - you clever girl. _

"How much did you hear, son?"

His gaze unwavering, he answered simply, "Everything."

He walked forward and I stepped back, pulling Esme with me. Perhaps, when all was said and done, it was Emmett alone who had the power to dissuade her from her chosen course of action. It was then that Rosalie suddenly registered his presence.

"Emmett?" She looked bewildered at his sudden appearance in the room.

He walked a couple of steps towards her, smiling reassuringly, and I saw Rosalie's posture relax just a fraction.

"Babe, what are you doing? This is so unnecessary. She means nothing to me." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Rosalie's face brightened for a second, but then dropped. "You said we were done, Emmett. You said you chose _her_ over me. I heard you." She was sounding confused now as if starting to doubt her own memory.

"It was a fight, babe. It's not like we haven't had them before. Now come on," he said holding out his hand, "let's go home before something happens that means we have to move again. You know how Dad likes it here." He threw a glance my way.

Rosalie looked at him the way a child looks at Santa Claus, her eyes shining with hope.

"We can be together again? For always? You won't leave me?"

"Of course not. I don't know what I was thinking, hurting you the way I did. I'm sorry."

In that one moment it was as if she forgot that Bella was even there. She stood up and flew into Emmett's open arms, smiling beatifically. He folded her into his embrace and held her tight. I gestured to Bella to stay down and still as the situation could still revert. However, as Rosalie was now happily babbling to Emmett about their rosy future, I suspected the worst had passed.

It broke my heart when I saw Emmett catch Bella's gaze over the top of Rosalie's head and, with eyes full of pain and despair, clearly mouth the words "I love you, I'm sorry." Tears pooled in Bella's eyes and slid down into her hair as she bit down on her lip to keep silent.

As Esme accompanied the pair downstairs, I turned to Edward, seeing shock etched across his face. Rosalie's attack, and subsequent subjugation, had been traumatic for all of us, but Bella was my number one priority at that moment. I flew over to her, checking her carefully, noting the facial bruising. Her colour was returning to normal, her breathing still sounding pained. She winced and hissed when I gently explored her rib cage.

"Son, I need to get Bella checked over at the hospital. Will you go and fetch the car?"

He nodded, swallowing hard before speaking.

"I think one of us should stay there with her until Charlie arrives. We can make up a plausible story to cover her injuries, but she cannot be alone right now. Leaving her like this will only give her time to dwell on what has happened, and she could easily slip into post traumatic stress."

I opened my mouth to respond when Bella spoke.

"No." Her voice was rough and raspy, but determined. "No hospital trip. Charlie can never know what just happened here." She coughed, rolling over onto her side to curl up into a ball. "I certainly can't tell him anything without giving all of you guys away. Just give me some painkillers and I'll be fine. I'll tell Charlie I fell in the woods and landed badly. I'm so klutzy that he'll probably buy that."

I gave up trying to examine her further as she was clearly not going to permit it. I sighed in defeat.

"Bella, just promise me you'll come to the hospital tomorrow for an x-ray. I want to check those ribs. Okay?"

She nodded. "Charlie will probably insist anyway."

I watched as she struggled to her feet and made her way, wobbly and traumatised as she was, over to where Edward was standing. Even though the movement caused her to grimace in pain, she awkwardly hugged him. He looked baffled.

"Thanks for the offer, Edward. You've no idea how much that means to know that you were willing to lie to the Chief of Police for me. Now you better go – Charlie's shift ends soon and there's absolutely no rational explanation for me to have the handsome town doctor and his equally handsome son in my room."

Edward gave her a rare smile, and gingerly hugged her in return.

~xxXxx~

**Bella's POV**

I downed the pain killers that Carlisle had left me, and went to wash my face. The reflection in the mirror was worse than I had expected; I had dried blood on my lip and distinct finger prints on one cheek that were going to take some very skilful makeup application to hide. I sorely wished I had listened to Alice more closely when she had tried to get me to wear makeup more often. I did the best I could with my meagre supplies and went to change, crying out in pain when I moved to pull off my shirt. The mirror showed purple lesions all over my ribcage that I hoped I could keep hidden.

_They're a little bit more obvious than Emmett's hickey._

After a struggle, and some very out of character cuss words, I finally managed to pull on a loose sweater which meant I could remove my bra and ease the pressure on my ribs. I refused to think about what had happened. For now I would deny the pain as that would come later when I was alone in my bed; pain more potent than mere crushed ribs and bruising could ever be. But there wasn't time for that right now.

Now it was time to confess to Charlie about my relationship with Emmett.

~xxXxx~

I heard the cruiser pull up, and steeled myself. Charlie walked in, pulling off his jacket and hanging up his hat just like any other night. Only this time I called him into the kitchen and asked him to sit down and let me talk, without any interruptions, until I was done.

I explained to him about Emmett and his 'girlfriend' splitting up. I confessed how he and I had developed feelings for each other after he was free; that we were now close, and most importantly that I had never been happier.

I then told him what I knew about Rose's failed reconciliation attempt, and her subsequent 'breakdown', being careful to explain it in human terms. My voice wobbled and I felt tears threaten as I admitted that Emmett had felt cornered into taking her back as he did not know what else to do for the best.

When I paused Charlie looked at me with a mixture of worry and disappointment on his face.

"I don't think that will help her, Bells. He'll just reinforce her idea that she's won. Are you sure he's worth all of this – this – trauma? I hate seeing you so upset. Wouldn't you be better off keeping your distance? It's not like the two of you have been together long, and this is some serious baggage he has to deal with here. No man in his right mind should think about leaving a partner who is ill or emotionally dependant. Want me to talk to Dr Cullen? I'm sure that he can get her into a facility dealing with this type of thing. He'll know what's best for her."

He ran his hand back and forth across his hair.

"And if she and Emmett are in a committed relationship, even as young as they are, then I think you're better off well out of it. Anyway, I can't say I'm happy you being with a senior, Bells. Or that you've been lying to me. I don't some older boy filling your head with ideas."

He stood up abruptly, the chair scraping back loudly.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming, what with all the study you've been doing together. I must be gettin' old."

I protested, trying hard to keep myself together.

"Dad, it really wasn't like that; we truly believe that we are meant to be together. We're soul mates, dad. He loves _me_ as much as I love him. He and Rose have reached the end of the road and, yes, she is having difficulty dealing with that, but she has family around her to support her through it."

He stood staring out the window for the longest time before turning back to look me in the eye.

"I think you should go visit your Mom for a while. She's always asking for you to visit and you've got time left before school starts again. Go – make her happy. And it'll help you get some distance – literally. Let's see what happens while you're gone. I can't bear to have you moping, wondering if he's going to call."

"If he does call, are you going to tell me?"

He shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

"DAD?"

"Yes, yes, I promise to tell you if he calls." It was a promise made under duress, and he didn't sound happy about it.

Emmett didn't call.

Later that night, I received a solitary message that summed up the sheer bleakness of the whole situation. It simply said:

**I will love you til the end of time. E. xXx**

I buried my face in my pillow as my world crashed down around me. Replaying in my head the happy times, prior to today's hellish finale, I finally succumbed, and allowed the abyss of pain to consume me totally.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Turning Back**

Ok folks, this is nearly it. There will be an epilogue to follow this but our journey is almost done.

Please press the little button at the end marked 'review' – it would mean so much to me to know that you have enjoyed my work.

As always, I own nothing. All characters are owned and created by Stephenie Meyer. The lyrics are by Joss Whedon and really fit both Emmett and Bella, I feel.

~xxXxx~

**Chapter 9**

'_I don't want to be_

_Going through the motions_

_Losing all my drive_

_I can't even see_

_If this is really me_

_And I just want to be_

_Alive!'_

**Carlisle's POV**

After arriving home, I watched Rosalie closely, trying to assess her actions and state of mind. Edward stayed close to me, keeping me informed of her disjointed and erratic thoughts. I worried about her sudden attachment to Emmett. Whenever he was out of her sight, her anxiety levels skyrocketed. When he wasn't by her side, her eyes were always searching for him, and her relief when she spotted him was plainly evident.

All of the family were now aware of Emmett's relationship with Bella; however Edward had supplied me with some pertinent facts whilst Emmett was settling Rose back into their room. I didn't know for sure if Emmett was aware of just how much Edward had been privy to whilst living with them the past few months. What concerned me most was when he mentioned their living separate lives without either really noticing. This was uncharacteristic of Emmett, who so loved spending time with his wife, although it appeared that the arrangement had suited Rosalie just fine. In fact, she hadn't had a problem with it at all until Bella came into the picture.

_Would they have continued in the same vein if she had never come to Forks? Or would the relationship have foundered no matter what, and Bella was simply the catalyst...?_

Once Emmett was downstairs once again, the tension levels grew heavy despite Jasper's efforts to calm the room, and it was obvious he was feeling the strain. I looked at Esme and she nodded, quietly heading upstairs with Alice to be with Rose. I stood up and called Emmett, Jasper and Edward to my study – it was time for us all to talk about what the future held, and where that future might be.

~xxXxx~

As the days turned into weeks, Emmett stayed dutifully at Rose's side. He had been resolutely obstinate during our discussion and no matter how I tried to draw him out on the thorny subject, he would reassure me that we would 'talk later', always 'later'. It was through Edward that I finally learned the truth.

Edward had been monitoring the situation for a while, and finally came to talk to me. Feeling as if he were somehow betraying a confidence, he told me that Emmett felt effectively trapped with Rose in a one sided relationship. His feelings for her were little more than carer/patient; there was no indication at all of the love that they had once shared, and the more I watched, the more obvious it became.

The whole family watched as the hope in his eyes gradually dimmed and faded; that spark of fun and good humour that was essentially Emmett finally extinguished by the loss of Bella. Whenever Alice or Esme tried to help, he simply maintained that he could cope, that everything was fine. Indeed, he did anything and everything to make Rose happy including taking her on shopping trips and days away. But like always, Edward heard the truth behind his staunch charade.

Emmett monitored her drinking, preventing any further human killing, but Esme and I were growing progressively more worried at Rose's unhealthy reliance on him. It was so unlike the old independent Rose who was at times almost indifferent to Emmett. What was the reason for this seismic personality shift? I confessed to Esme that I had fully expected her to revert to type after a period of recuperation, not stay this dependent and demanding. Poor Emmett could never have time alone, or spend time with his brothers, as Rose was panicked if she could not see him.

I spent some time with our nomad friends, discussing the possibilities of treating a condition that would be straightforward in a human. For a vampire, there were no institutions or medication that could help – I couldn't have her sectioned for an assessment of her mental state. However, despite lengthy talks, to my despair we always came up blank.

To make matters worse, I realised that Emmett was accepting the responsibility and guilt as fair punishment for his 'crime'. Despite the fact that he had done absolutely nothing wrong, he was content to punish himself for causing her condition.

It tore me apart watching him play babysitter, butler and big brother to a woman who, for years, had been the epicentre of his world, but who was now simply an emotional burden he felt was his to bear.

His penance.

~xxXxx~

**Rosalie's POV**

For some time afterwards I didn't remember much about that afternoon. I knew I had wanted the human dead by my hand, and that I had wanted her to suffer. I couldn't quite remember how Carlisle and Esme had arrived so unexpectedly, and once Emmett had appeared everything became blurry.

Now, months down the line, my memory was clearer. My senses of perception and observation had sharpened, and I was noticing subtle changes in Emmett. Outwardly he appeared to be my Emmett, attentive and caring for my every need. But something had shifted; he tended to me every bit as lovingly as before, but it was as if I were his elderly maiden aunt. His actions were faultless but somehow lacking.

I know he worried about me when we hunted. He watched me constantly, making absolutely sure I was sated before we returned home. Sometimes he encouraged me to drink more than I needed to stave off any likelihood of slippage. Truth was, my taste for human blood was not a _need_, simply an occasional craving, and one I now realised I needed to kick as I could not face Esme and Carlisle if I slipped one more time. The whole family would suffer through my carelessness. My head bowed as the realisation of what I had done sank in; I had sworn Emmett to secrecy over my little peccadilloes, and he had lied for me _because he loved me_. He had not slipped himself, despite strong temptation. Here I was all this time thinking I was in control when the truth was that I was simply weak.

Another thought had occurred to me recently as I regained my strength and wits. Emmett and I had yet to make love since our reconciliation and, as sex had usually been at Emmett's instigation, I was concerned with this development in our relationship. It wasn't that I missed it particularly; it was just that our lovemaking sessions were always at the top of his agenda. They were his driving force and his way of proving his devotion to me.

For me, frequent sex devalued its worth rather than enhancing it ,and I had often refused him as I did not feel it was necessary to perform such an animalistic act so regularly. It was also true that I had rarely initiated sex for the same reasons, but now I wondered if my actions had damaged us irreparably. Although, to be fair, if he _had_ been hurt by my constant refusals he had certainly never stopped desiring me.

A few days ago, I had dressed in my finest lingerie and heels and draped myself provocatively on the bed, waiting for Emmett to find me. I had felt sure that once he had ravaged me, body and soul, we would be on safe ground once again, our rift healed. However, when the door opened and he saw me lying there, he had not fallen upon me in passion as in previous times. Instead, he said that I wasn't strong enough, and that we shouldn't rush things whilst I was still recuperating. Fearing my plan would fail, I had captured his face in my hands, kissing him with all that I had and, for a brief moment, he had submitted before removing my hands and encouraging me to get dressed as it was time to hunt. I was bewildered that such a sexually driven man could refuse so blatant an offer.

I felt real fear. This man, my husband, had loved me unconditionally for so long and now ... now here he was, at his rightful place by my side and yet I strongly sensed his desire to be with the human, although he had not spoken her name aloud since that night almost eleven months ago.

Gazing out of the window and watching Emmett work on his Jeep, I admired his physique, his strength, the sheer beauty of him as he worked. But, as I watched, I sensed a feeling of weariness about him that had nothing to do with human tiredness. His shoulders were rounded and slumped as he worked, he didn't drum out the beat of the song blaring out from his stereo, and his easy grin to Alice as she drove past him to park her Porsche was almost forced, and didn't reach his eyes. Looking up, he spotted me and waved, smiling, and I was finally forced to acknowledge the truth.

_I thought I had won, but now I see it was merely a hollow victory. _

_He is broken, and I did that. _

_And yet he did the honourable thing and stayed with me. _

_And, through my own selfishness, I let him._

I straightened up, decisively.

~xxXxx~

**Bella's POV**

_Which college do I accept? Go with Renee and Phil to California when his new training season starts, or strike out on my own and go to Portsmouth? _

_Somewhere sunny - definitely not Alaska._

My heart jumped for a second at the thought of Alaska – Emmett had once told me that they were thinking of going there next as it was perfect for them, and they had some 'family' there too.

I frowned and shook myself mentally.

_Enough._

~xxXxx~

I had cut ties with the Cullens for my own sanity after my eleventh hour rescue from Rose's clutches. I understood that Emmett had done what he did to save me, hell I even respected him for it. But my traitorous heart yearned for him now every bit as much as it had back then.

The day after the attack I had gone to the hospital, as agreed, to see Carlisle, but he was apparently away for a few days for family reasons. _Yeah – I bet. Good luck with that, Carlisle._ Dr Anders had accepted my story about falling with a great deal of suspicion, but had taken the x-rays to check out my ribs. As Carlisle had thought, I had three rib fractures, but fortunately my sternum was intact. As a result, I was strapped up like a mummy for weeks and would be taking heavy duty painkillers whilst I healed.

To keep Charlie in the dark, I had concocted the story about falling in the forest, and reassured him that I had gotten myself checked out so there was no need for him to worry. There was no way he would ever get to see my injuries, so the lie was all he had to work with. Then together we had packed everything I needed, made the arrangements over the phone with the airline, and called Renee. I left for Phoenix the very next day. Charlie had dropped me off at the airport and carried all my bags to the check-in point, even going so far as to explain to the desk clerk about my injuries, and have her arrange to have a porter waiting at Phoenix to help me. We said our goodbyes and hugged awkwardly, as the tannoy system announced my flight was boarding.

~xxXxx~

Over time my ribs had slowly healed, but my heart was smashed into a thousand sparkling shards. There were no telephone calls, texts or letters from Forks and slowly but surely I stopped hoping. The only reminder I carried with me was the pendant that Emmett had given me. I could never bring myself to remove it and I wore it constantly, touching it unconsciously like a talisman.

Eventually, in a vain effort to smother the pain and loneliness, I accepted a date with a local boy, but it was too soon. The fleeting relationship simply reopened the raw wound, reminding me of what I had lost. His kisses left me trying not to shudder in disgust, his touch made me flinch. After that, I waited for a while before accepting a date with Riley, a boy from school. After we had been out a few times for a casual cup of coffee and a trip to the movies he had persuaded me to sleep with him and, in my numb state, I decided to just go through with it rather than try to explain the reasons why not. It had been a disaster. I had just lain there, unresponsive, letting him get on with it. Mercifully, it was over quickly. When he finished, I was crying and he thought that he had hurt me – that I was a virgin. I could not bring myself to correct him, nor care about what he thought. All I could think was that I had cheapened the beautiful experience that Emmett and I had shared and I felt dirty, both mentally and physically. Ignoring his questions, I had simply adjusted my clothing and left, needing to be alone with my pain. There was no comparison with what I had lost. All I knew was that nothing would ever feel right again. I would never again feel whole.

I hoped that starting college in the fall would help. I planned to immerse myself in study, and mentally detach myself from the rest of the populace. I had no friends in whom to confide; I was adrift in a sea of faces with no anchor to tether me to shore.

I knew that Renee was worried about me. I had heard her and Phil talking at night, and I had listened in on her telephone conversations with Charlie. I didn't have the words to explain how broken I felt, and although they all tried hard to understand there was no real way that they could. Charlie had sworn that there had been no calls for me, but despite that, a tiny part of me had kept the hope alive for months afterward. Eventually I had forced myself to face the truth in order to move on with my life, such as it was.

After the Riley experience, I had steered clear of boys and thrown myself into study, improving my grades and, by default, impressing my mom. To give her credit, after I arrived on her doorstep that hot August afternoon she had never pressured me for information on what happened, and had simply allowed me to tell her what little I felt she needed to know. She had listened to my reasons for coming home (I kept the facts the same as I had told Charlie to ensure consistency between the olds) and gently folded me into her arms, reassuring me it would get better in time.

There was no denying it – I had wallowed. Once I had allowed the pain in, it had consumed me, body and soul. Everything around me was shades of grey; I missed the colours so much, but my mind simply failed to see them. All vibrancy had been sucked from my world, and I in turn reflected this loss on the outside, inadvertently choosing to wear only browns and dull greens. Gone were the bright blue dresses Alice loved me to wear, and the bright red converse trainers that she so hated. All was dull and muted in my world.

Most importantly of all, where there should have been rich, honey gold there was only sludgy tones of blue and green.

The days blurred into one, and before I knew it Christmas was here. My mom had tried to lift my spirits with a huge tree and lots of twinkling lights – the house decorated in her unique, haphazard style. I smiled indulgently at her excited expression and dutifully did my shopping, feeling utterly detached from the whole process – simply going through the motions, keeping up a show of normality.

The day a card arrived addressed to me in a familiar script, I was so shocked that I dropped the cup I was holding. Renee had rushed in, thinking I had hurt myself in my usual fashion, and was concerned that I stood in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by a puddle of coffee and china shards, staring at a delicate foiled envelope as if it were a bomb. Encouraged by Renee, I opened it to reveal a beautiful card with a scene of the Christmas tree in Times Square covered with snow and bearing the message, '_From Our House to Yours'. _The message in Alice's somewhat childish hand read:

**Merry Christmas, Bella. Jasper and I have just been to New York for a Christmas shopping trip. Came home with lots of essential new shoes and matching handbags! Poor Jazzy – after all that stress I simply had to console him with a little trip to Agent Provocateur! *wink***

**Have a lovely Christmas - I miss you every day.**

**With love from Alice and Jasper x**

Tears pricked my eyes at the thought of my friend, and it seemed to me that this had all happened a lifetime ago, on a different plane of existence, to a different Bella.

"Oh Alice – I miss you too, and I'm so sorry we never got to see each other before I left."

The words slipped out before I realised I'd spoken aloud. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I dashed it away. I couldn't deny how lonely I felt, and it was entirely of my own making. I took the card upstairs and stood it on my window ledge, staring at it for the longest time as if it contained the answers to life's great unanswered questions.

~xxXxx~

And now school was finally over, aside from graduation, and I had a future to determine. The decision wasn't getting any easier no matter how much I dwelled on it. Walking home from work, deep in thought as always, I marvelled at the heat. The shop was air conditioned making the temperature difference that much more noticeable. The sun had gone and the heavy evening air buzzed with insects. I was tired – the shoe store wasn't my ideal job, although Alice would've loved it. I stopped for a moment, taking in a sharp breath – I hadn't consciously thought of them since Christmas, but I was amazed at how much I still missed them. All of them. Well, almost all.

Approaching the house, I was somewhat surprised to see a dark blue Mercedes in the drive. It wasn't one I recognised, and yet my heart jumped at sight of the sleek car – so like Carlisle's.

_Again with the Cullens. Give it up, already._

I called out to Renee as I entered the cool hallway, dropping off my bag and heading to the kitchen for juice.

I stopped dead.

Standing in my kitchen, laughing and giggling with Renee, was Alice. She saw me and shrieked out my name before hurtling across the room to hug me hard.

"OOF!" My breath was knocked out of me by her sheer exuberance and I could only squeak out my surprise and delight. When she released me I took a moment to drink her in, and realised just how much I had truly missed her – my dearest friend.

"What? How?" I stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences but grinning from ear to ear.

She looked at me apprehensively.

"Alice?" I said in a warning tone.

"Don't be mad but ...Rose sent me."

I gaped at her.

"ROSE?" The name exploded from me as my breathing hitched; I looked around half expecting to see the homicidal blonde leaning casually against the kitchen table.

"Relax... relax. She's not here." Alice's hands were on my shoulders as I gasped for air, on the verge of a full blown panic attack. "Sit down, we need to talk."

I sat down shakily, adrenalin still spiking my system.

"Bella, Rose has been recovering well. Carlisle is pleased with her progress. And she has had an epiphany of sorts; she has realised that, although Emmett has stayed with her and cared for her these past months, he no longer wants or desires her. He does everything for her as he always did, and to anyone else appears to be the same old devoted Emmett, but his heart died when he had to let you go."

Tears had pooled in my eyes at the mere mention of his name.

"I still love him, Alice. I tried ...I tried to get over him but no one else compares..." My voice wobbled dangerously as my shoulders shuddered with dry sobs. "I hoped that with you guys so far away ..."

I tailed off, trying to steady my breathing and control my errant emotions.

Alice stilled my shoulders, rubbing them gently. I stared into her beautiful golden eyes, seeing colour for what felt like the first time since leaving Forks.

"Emmett loves you, Bella. He never stopped. And Rose can now finally see that he stayed with her willingly to help her get better, but at a huge personal cost. And she loves him too much to make him stay with her any longer. Bella, tell me – if you could, would you take my brother back?"

"In a heartbeat," I whispered dully, my eyes blurry with unshed tears.

Alice's smile was like a child's on Christmas morning. She squealed and hugged me once again.

"Really? You mean that?"

"My life has no meaning without him, Alice."

"Bella, can you ever forgive me?"

The deep voice behind me was so familiar that my brain simply refused to believe it. I gasped aloud, visibly shaking. I noticed that both Alice and Renee were smiling now; my mom more than a little teary eyed herself.

I turned and there he was, silhouetted in the evening light, standing not six feet from me. Emmett's face was so openly full of hope that my tears of joy fell freely. He crossed the space in a heartbeat, pulling me to my feet and cupping my face in his hands tenderly. My arms wound around his neck and pulled him close, inhaling his scent as he hugged me tightly. My tears fell unheeded as we clung to each other, my lips finding his at last, our spark igniting as fire burned through us unchecked.

_I am home. He is my forever. Whatever it takes._


	10. Chapter 10  Epilogue

**No Turning Back**

So here it is: the final instalment. My apologies for the delay in getting this out.

Thanks go to my beta, Mxpi1970, for the quick turnaround, to Lutzisnutzforme for pre reading this final chapter, and a big thank you goes to I'm Random Girl for my very first recommendation on FFN.

. All characters are owned and created by Stephenie Meyer.

Lyrics are taken from the songs by The Bravery and Death Cab For Cutie. I own nothing but a bad singing voice used daily on the drive to work.

~xxXxx~

**CHAPTER 10 / EPILOGUE **

_This time is ours_

_If I could hold this moment in my hand_

_I'd stop the world from moving_

_I'd stop the clocks from turning_

_This time is ours_

_Inside a frozen memory of us_

_And we are motionless, motionless_

_This time is ours._

**Bella's POV**

Renee adored Emmett.

As I began the task of packing up my clothes and belongings she hovered, almost vibrating with happiness. However, with all the excitement, she proved to be less than hopeless at packing, handing me shoes when I asked for books and at one point handing me a wet towel when I asked for my bathrobe. I had to stop what I was doing and sit her down on the bed, so that she could gush all over again.

"He's just so handsome! And he loves you so much! And he's a jock, too!" She hugged me tight. "Baby, I am just so unbelievably happy for you – you so deserve this and I really think he will treat you right. Now, are you sure you're ready to go back to living with your dad?"

Charlie hadn't been quite as understanding about the whole 'relationship' concept. He had mumbled and groused and generally let me know how unhappy he was with the whole arrangement. But I also knew how happy he was to have me coming home to Forks.

It struck me as funny how Forks was now home, and Phoenix was just the place where I grew up and finished high school.

The next morning we had driven back to the airport in Alice's rental car. Emmett and I were wrapped around each other in the back seat, unable to bear being more than a hairs breadth apart now that our enforced segregation was finally over.

During the flight home I stayed awake, memorising every inch of his beautiful face as he stroked my hair, his fingers sliding down to caress my cheek, my neck and my lips. I ached for him. Our fingers entwined, each playing with the others, unable to stop touching for even a second. I still felt disbelief that our painful separation was suddenly and abruptly over. Despite my overwhelming desire, I didn't dare reach up to kiss him for fear of what that might lead to in such a confined and public space. I heard Alice's groan as she moved to a seat further down the small, otherwise empty, first class cabin, and I knew her visions were going crazy, as was I. When I looked back to see if she was okay, I heard her muttering softly: "I knew I should've caught an earlier flight..."

At the terminal, Jasper was waiting for us, the Bentley's engine already quietly purring. I followed Emmett into the back seat, somewhat nervously. Catching Jasper's eye in the rear view mirror, I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Jasper." I nodded self consciously.

"No worries, Bella. I had to come get Alice anyways; it's not like I was gonna leave you guys to walk home."

Emmett snorted.

"Dude, you know you wouldn't dare. Alice would kick your ass! Right, sis?"

"Well, all I know is that he would never leave a lady," she said, impishly. "He might well leave you though, Emm - if you annoyed him enough."

Jasper smirked but said nothing, raising his and Alice's joined hands to his lips in a sweet, gentlemanly gesture.

"Yeah, yeah..." Emmett pulled me tighter to him as he let the comment slide, too happy to care.

Snuggled into Emmett's neck, I watched as Port Angeles slipped away, the view turning greener and lusher as the Bentley ate up the miles toward home.

Home.

My mind suddenly clunked into gear as the word sank in._ Where exactly was my home now? At the Cullen house, with Emmett? Or back with Charlie? _

I couldn't see Charlie allowing me to live with a boy until I was an old, married lady, but at the same time I didn't want to be parted from Emmett ever again. Not even for a day. Alice's sweet voice startled me out of my confusion.

"Bella, when we get back to Charlie's we need to get you packed, and I suspect you're going to need my help."

"Packed? But, Alice – I'm not even unpacked yet. What's all this about?" My face must have been a picture; Emmett's chuckle and Alice's tinkling laugh reverberated around the car.

"No, silly. You need to pack for your trip. Don't worry; I've talked to Charlie to smooth the waters. He likes me, I think." Her smile lit up the car, and I looked at Emmett in confusion. He smoothed my hair back from my face, his hand cupping my cheek.

"I've booked us a trip – we leave tomorrow for a little 'you and me' time. I think we deserve it, don't you?"

~xxXxx~

Arriving back at Charlie's, Alice practically dragged me upstairs, leaving Emmett and Jasper to unload the rest of my belongings.

The first thing I noticed was that nothing had changed since my hasty departure. My pictures remained on the walls, the rest of my books on the shelves. There was no sign of the terrifying episode that had unfolded here; it could all so easily have been a bad dream. And yet it was all still crystal clear to me. I breathed deeply, my hand on my chest, as I tried to calm my thoughts.

Before I could speak, Emmett poked his head around the door.

"We'll meet you ladies back at the house." He looked at me and his smile faded as he registered the look on my face. In a second he was in the room, folding me into his arms. "It's all over now," he murmured, kissing my hair and rocking me gently. I breathed him in, allowing his scent to calm and soothe me as only he could. After a moment, he relaxed his hold and leaned back to gaze into my eyes. I gave a weak smile, and he tilted my chin up to tenderly kiss my lips before leaning his forehead into mine. Despite the uneasiness I felt being back in that room, I still had to focus on reining in my reactions to him as my heart rate started to accelerate. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, you go and we'll meet you later. Is that the plan?" I looked from Emmett to Alice and back again for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's it," he replied, grinning at Alice. With one last, sweet kiss, he disappeared back downstairs where Jasper was waiting. Jasper seemed relaxed; I guessed that all the happiness swirling around him now must feel very soothing after all he must have endured over the past few months.

I turned back to Alice, surveying the room once more. All looked as I had left it, except for the mountain of shiny packages on the bed. Boxes wrapped in rich, glossy carrier bags spilled all over the purple coverlet. It looked as if Alice had bought up most of Port Angeles along with half of Seattle, judging by the labels I could see. My mouth dropped open and I gaped at her.

"Alice, what have you done?"

She bounced happily.

"You can't go on holiday without new clothes, Bella! There's something for every occasion here. Don't argue with me - I know your size, and these are going to look simply darling on you!" She bit her lip innocently. "Such a shame that so many pieces won't survive the trip..."

She reached over and picked up a deep green carrier bag. "Let's start with this..."

~xxXxx~

Charlie came home as we finished my packing. We greeted each other in our usual stilted fashion, but it was obvious he was happy to have me home. I was surprised to realise that, as Alice had implied, he sounded fine with the idea of my forthcoming trip with my friends although he was a little sad that I was leaving again so quickly. I hugged him, assuring him I would be back before college started. I also wondered if mom had mentioned to him that I was going away with just Emmett, rather than the whole group... I was guessing not.

Back at the Cullens', I was greeted enthusiastically by Esme and Carlisle. As Esme hugged me tightly, I noticed how relieved they both appeared to be.

"We're so happy that you're back, Bella. We were so afraid that you might have... moved on, and not wanted to see us again." She hesitated before continuing. "Emmett was so desolate without you, sweetheart. We really feared for him."

As the hug broke, I looked over at Carlisle, seeing the pain etched on his face at the memory of our last meeting. He pulled me into a gentle hug as I tried my best to reassure him.

"It's ok, Carlisle. I got checked out like you said, and everything healed. Well almost everything."

He looked at me in concern. I smiled.

"The last part healed just yesterday," I whispered, as we turned to watch Emmett saunter into the room, his head down, a contented smile on his face.

"It's been a long time since we've seen him smile," he said, his hands sliding down my arms to grasp my own. He rubbed the backs of my hands with his thumbs, reassuringly. "I hope the two of you will be happy as Esme and I."

I flushed. I was getting the seal of approval from Emmett's 'father'. Nothing could mean more and I sincerely hoped that, one day, Charlie would feel the same.

Edward held back, looking contemplative. When he stepped forward, he pulled me into an awkward, most uncharacteristic hug before whispering into my ear:

"I cannot believe how much he missed you. There just aren't words."

My eyes clouded, and I blinked hurriedly.

"Thank you, Edward. I think I needed to hear that."

He released me, smiling his shy, crooked grin. I hoped that one day he would find someone to love; Edward had been alone too long.

As Alice reappeared with Jasper, music filtered through from the lounge room.

"Come on, guys! Tonight we celebrate!"

~xxXxx~

The water lapped lazily around the yacht as I lay back on the deck cushions, eyes closed, breathing in the fresh, salty air. I felt, rather than heard, Emmett creep back, his bare feet making little noise on the deck. He knelt down, the clink of glass alerting me to his closeness. I opened an eye carefully, peering over my shades with a small smile. He proffered a tall glass of orange juice, poured over ice, with more on standby in a small ice bucket.

I sipped the fresh-squeezed nectar, marvelling at how domesticated he was becoming on board. My Emmett had hand-squeezed me fresh orange juice, with absolutely no destruction of the galley at all. A miracle!

He leaned in and kissed my neck, before mouthing the spot below my ear that made me come undone. My hand wobbled, the juice dangerously near to spilling all over my white bikini, before his hand retrieved it, placing it in the bucket out of harm's way. My hand found his bicep, my thumb tracing the curves of his muscles before gripping hard as his breath in my ear caused my heart to skip and stutter.

He gently removed my sunglasses. "Why, Miss Swan – anyone would think you liked that..."

I groaned in response to the softly whispered words that had me shuddering with longing, my hand sliding up to the soft hair at the base of his neck. In the far recesses of my mind it still seemed insane, and almost shocking, that I could hold a vampire's mouth to my neck willingly, trustingly, and allow desire to override common sense.

_Hot, unashamed desire. The things this man does to me..._

His mouth inched slowly toward mine, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. My breathing was ragged as I anticipated the feel of his lips on mine. If I had learned one thing with Emmett, it was that anticipation was no match for reality; the moment his tongue touched my lower lip, my body arched up to his, craving his touch and the relief that only he could provide. The kiss was feather-soft, the tip of his tongue tasting me before he crushed his lips to mine, claiming my mouth fully. I truly understood how it felt to be devoured. Emmett didn't hold back, didn't pause, didn't question. He just knew instinctively what I wanted and needed, and gave it.

Every nerve ending thrummed as he possessed my mouth unapologetically. My hips were starting to weave, wanting, _demanding_, more. Lying next to me, his fingers skated down my side leaving shivers in their wake, my nipples hardening painfully in response. Feeling my jolt of shock, his hand swiftly moved to cradle my breast, making me cry out as his thumb grazed the peak. Breaking the kiss, he moved at a leisurely pace, dropping slow kisses and nips across my collar bones, his tongue tickling and tormenting as he traced the edge of my bikini, before losing patience and ripping it from my trembling body. My hands fisted in his hair as his cool breath tickled my overheated flesh; my breathing coming in short gasps before stopping completely as his lips found my rosy nub and started to suckle. When my lungs started working again, they burned with the effort.

I wanted him everywhere. I wanted his mouth on mine, his hands on my skin, his flesh inside me... but communicating this to him was proving tricky; the only sounds I was capable of making were little whimpers of submission and need, the volume of which were steadily rising as he played my body like a Stradivarius. As he worshipped first one breast then the other, my stomach undulated, encouraging him lower, ever lower...

His tongue made a cool sweep down my writhing stomach, heading ever closer to where my body begged for him. Forcing my eyes open, I watched him ravish my body with abandon, seeing his nostrils flare at the scent of my arousal. For a moment he stopped, inhaling deeply before his nose made contact with my flesh through the flimsy, utterly pointless scrap of material. I wanted to wail with frustration and need, and yet it was all I could do to keep forcing air in and out of my chest. With a low, lustful rumble, the material was ripped apart and his tongue touched my heated flesh with a hiss of pleasure. My whole body jerked up off the cushions as his tongue teased and tasted my folds, moving so delicately as if I were a precious, fragile flower.

"Please..." It took all my energies to whisper my plea; he responded, his mouth moving over my damp flesh as his tongue flickered over my singing nerve endings, causing fire to spread through my limbs.

"Need you... Emmett... Please..." My throat felt raw, the oxygen burning me as I dragged it into my starved passages. I could see the desire in his eyes, his all-consuming need for me and I craved it. He was my drug and I could never get enough of this high. The heat from his gaze was enough to cause sunburn, and I met that look with an equally feral one of my own. His erection was escaping the insufficient material of his bathing suit; he pulled them off swiftly, finally removing the last barrier between us.

Crawling up my body, never breaking eye contact, he lifted my legs, throwing them over his shoulders. As I felt him at my entrance I groaned loudly, wanting him, my patience exhausted. The air between us was heavy and intense as slowly, so slowly, he pushed into me. I tried to make him thrust; needing to be filled, pillaged, pounded... but he held my legs still, using them as leverage to maintain his slow momentum. My thighs were flexing, desperately trying to encourage him but he was determined to thwart me. His leisurely, shallow thrusts were so teasing, so promising; the sheer size of him stretching me was almost enough to tip me over into orgasm... almost. But Emmett knew exactly how to prolong that feeling, holding ecstasy at bay until I was on the verge of screaming, my hands balled into fists.

When he suddenly slid his arms under my hips, lifting me up, I was disoriented to find myself straddling his kneeling form.

_My god, that's deep... ungh..._

Pulling me into a deep, drugging kiss, he grasped my hips firmly, rocking my body into his until I found the momentum on my own. I had never ridden Emmett before; this was unchartered territory for me. I flexed my butt muscles and continued to rock into him, feeling him so deeply within me that I moaned, wantonly, into his mouth. He held me steady, encouraging my movements; growing braver, I circled my hips and was rewarded with a throaty groan.

My head fell back as his lips found my breasts once more; the circuit of pleasure between my nipples and groin growing stronger and brighter, as heat and pleasure surrounded us like a thick, heavy cloud, spurring us on. Every movement I made rubbed my clit into his body; I was at boiling point, hovering on the brink as pre-orgasmic spasms lanced through me. Gasping with need, I leaned into his neck, holding him tight as I prepared to ride the wave threatening to engulf me. His hands held me steady as he thrust deeply upward – short, sharp movements that seemed to pierce my very soul. The wave hit, and I felt reality bend and warp as we became one; Emmett's roar of pleasure in perfect harmony with my own cries, everything around us becoming no more than a swirling cacophony of colour and emotion.

~xxXxx~

I stretched luxuriantly in the empty bed, opening my eyes to see the sun already shining on another beautiful day. I laid there for a moment, listening to the sound of the CD Emmett was playing up on deck as it filtered down the stairs, drinking in the view as I realised this was our last full day of our short Canadian break. All too soon it was time to return to reality... and college.

I had received a message from Carlisle saying I had been accepted by the University of Alaska, and I was just waiting to hear about my application for financial aid. Some serious strings had been pulled since my return to Forks; my application had been submitted well after the closing date, and it appeared that Carlisle had some serious 'pull' with the Board. So, all being well, I would be studying alongside the other Cullens: my family in all but name.

I heard the creak of the stairs as Emmett descended into the bedroom. His hair was wet, whether from the sea or the shower I couldn't immediately tell, but, doubtless, he had been to shore overnight to hunt bears on the mainland. He flopped on to the bed next to me, grinning from ear to ear, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

I ran my hands through my hair, self consciously, wanting to look my best for him.

"Yeah. What are you up to, Emmett?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled back a fraction, trying to look mortally offended, but failing dismally as his signature smile spread across his face. Watching his eyes sparkle was like watching a glorious sunrise. I was so easily distracted. Shaking my head, I pulled myself together.

The song on the CD changed to one of my favourites.

"Emm? I can tell you're plotting something. Spill it."

He sighed dramatically. "You drive a hard bargain. What's it worth? Do I get a kiss first?"

I pretended to consider this suggestion before rolling into his arms for a long, slow, very suggestive kiss. I was pulling out the big guns. When I pulled away, I saw his eyes were hooded and dark. _Mission accomplished._

"What are you hiding, Emm?" I asked again.

He licked his lip, tasting me there. Decision made, he stood up and walked over to the small fitted dresser.

He gently shut the drawer, his hands resting on the wood briefly, before walking back over to the bed. Holding out his hand to me, he pulled me to my feet, gathering me up into an embrace as we swayed to the song playing upstairs.

_Meet me on your best behaviour  
Meet me at your worst  
For there will be no stone unturned  
Or bubble left to burst_

_Let me lay beside you, Darling  
Let me be your man  
And let our bodies intertwine  
But always understand_

_That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything ends_

"This song kinda sums up how I feel about you, babe. I always want to be your man." His lips were at my ear as I melted into him.

"It makes me sad," I said softly, pulling back a little and stroking his cheek with the backs of my fingers. "I hate to think of us having to end one day."

"We don't have to end, babe." His lips touched mine so tenderly that I forgot everything in that moment until he spoke again, an odd cadence to his voice.

_Is that fear?_

"I was saving this for your birthday ... but I think now might be the right time." He held something in his hand, something I couldn't quite see.

"We don't have to end, babe," he repeated, gazing steadily into my eyes. "Ever."

He opened his hand, revealing a small package wrapped up in ribbon. I looked at him in confusion, before taking the object from his hand. I removed the ribbon, uncovering a small box. Opening it, I saw a rainbow flash across the wall of the cabin. It was exquisite. It was simple, elegant and perfect.

"Diamonds are like us, Bella: indestructible." He gently took the ring from the box and dropped to one knee in front of me. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Not _everything_ has to end. Not if we don't want it to. Those months apart..." he shook his head, "I don't ever want to be without you again. I just couldn't stand it. I love you, my Bella. Marry me?"

I fell to my knees in front of him, kissing his beautiful lips until his worried frown softened and relaxed. Pulling back, his eyes searched mine, questioningly, hopefully, longingly.

I sucked in a breath at his gaze, my stomach fluttering in the face of a love so genuine that I felt ashamed at my unworthiness.

"You are all I want, Emmett. I've been yours since the day we met."

He placed the beautiful, cushion-cut solitaire on to my finger, where it would stay for evermore.

"I am yours for as long as you desire me, Bella."

He lifted me to my feet and pulled me into a mind reeling kiss.

When we parted, I looked at him and whispered just one word:

"Eternally."

~~~ FIN ~~~


End file.
